


Strings of One Night Stands

by iciclesthecat



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Shanks and Mihawk are parents, luffy and the others are kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 22,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iciclesthecat/pseuds/iciclesthecat
Summary: Shanks sleeps with person to person. Living trails of broken hearts behind him. Since he never settles down for one person. Well, until Mihawk moves to town.





	1. Risky Change

“So soon?” 

The red haired man grinned pulling on his pants, “Yep. I got things to do, people to see baby.” 

The blonde frowned holding the sheet to her chest. The room reeked of sweat and sex. Clothes tossed everywhere, the room was dismay to the sexual actions that the two had proceeded in. Shanks ran a hand through his long red hair as he pulled on his shirt and shoes. 

“Will you at least call?” She asked. 

Shanks smirked turning to her, “Totally.” 

She smiled as they kissed softly before he left. Wiping his lips away of the sticky lip gloss that was a candy floss oil taste. He frowned to the shiny smear across his arm. He whistled heading home to his son. 

“Dad!” 

He grinned to the boy with the strawhat bouncing down the stairs to him. He grinned kneeling down to his level and they embraced. Luffy laughed as Shanks scooped him up and spun him around before putting him down. 

“Did you bring me anything?” He asked. 

“Not this time kiddo. Next time for sure.” Shanks said. 

“You said that last time.” Luffy grunted. 

“I promise.” 

They hooked pinkies before booping their thumbs together. Then eskimo kissed. 

“Break your promise and you do as I say for a week.” 

Shanks stuck his tongue out to him, “Yeah right kiddo. You're making stuff up.” 

Luffy puffed his cheeks, “Nuh uh! You gotta!”

“Fine fine. Well let me feed you and then I gotta go to work.” 

“Can I go with you pops? Please?” 

“Not today. You gotta watch the house. Can you do that for me, Captain Luffy?” 

He smiled wide, “Yes!” 

Shanks chuckled as he went to the kitchen to pull out a tv dinner. Then put it in the microwave. Luffy watched it spin in the microwave while Shanks headed upstairs to change into his uniform. Then headed downstairs to Luffy jumping to the beat of the timer going off. Shanks chuckled pulling out the Tv dinner and put it on the coffee table. Luffy sat in front of it with drool dripping down his chin and eyes wide. 

“Don’t think about it. It’s still hot and you’ll burn yourself.” Shanks said. 

“No it’s not.” 

“Alright, then take a bite, see if it’s cool now.” 

He turned to Luffy turning on the Tv. Luffy frowned to his meal seeing the steam rise from it before looking up to Shanks. He smirked crossing his arms. 

“Well, what are you waiting for? It’s cooled off you said.” 

Luffy pouted as he had to wait for the food to cool down. Shanks sat next to him pulling him into his lap and blew into his cheek giving him a whisker burn and raspberry. Luffy squealed in laughter trying to get out of his father’s grip but Shanks was too strong. He finally let go having Luffy stumble onto the floor and flop to the floor. 

“Behave while I’m gone.” Shanks said. 

Luffy nodded, “Sure pop.” 

Shanks got up and headed to the door when Luffy tugged on his pant leg. Shanks turned to him, who held a soft pout and bottom lip sticking out. Shanks chuckled kneeling to his level. He flicked his finger over Luffy’s lip. 

“Keep sticking your lip out like that and a little bird will land there and poop on your nose.” Shanks said. 

“Ewe! No it won’t.” Luffy huffed. 

Luffy rolled his fists into his shirt before he pointed to his cheek, Shanks smiled warmly before kissing his cheek. Luffy embraced him as Shanks held him back. 

“I love you pops. Have a good day.” Luffy said. 

“I love you too kiddo. Take care. I’ll be home soon.” 

Shanks pulled back as he put Luffy’s hat back onto his head. 

“Take care captain.” 

Luffy grinned as Shanks left heading down the street to a strip mall. Where he pulled on his hat and stopped outside a jewelry and clothes shop. DD’s written in pink fluorescent lighting. Shanks went inside to dodge a box being thrown at his head. He grinned turning to Boa Hancock leaning against the jewelry display cases. Shanks approached her leaning over the jewelry case. There faces inches away from each other. Shanks held a large grin on his lips while Boa was pissed. 

“You tramp.” She hissed. 

“Good to see you too Boa.” Shanks said. 

“She called me telling me all about this one night stand with this, red head. And I know it was you.” 

“Well for your information. I had one hell of a time.” 

Boa hummed leaning closer, her blue eyes dangerous and threatening. 

“One of these days you're going to be branded with someone else's lips, and all of the world will know that your there’s now. And I’m gonna get you tied down so you can stop breaking girls hearts.” 

“Well you're going to have to try a whole lot harder then a little threat.” 

Shanks booped her nose as she snapped at him. They perked up to the door opening. A man dressed in a button up shirt, black slacks, and slick black spiked hair walked in. His liquid gold eyes glanced around before stopping to Shanks. Whose breath was caught in his throat and stiffened. Boa furrowed pushing him off the counter and leaned over it to him on the floor. His gaze was still stuck to the man. 

“You can have anyone, but him.” She hissed.


	2. New Manager

Boa stepped out from behind the counter and went and approached him. Shanks noticed that him and her must've been really good friends. As they then started to head to Doflamingo’s office. Shanks got up brushing himself off before getting to his station. Vergo perked up to Shanks looking around for something. 

“Redhair, what are you doing?” Vergo huffed. 

Shanks turned to him, “Oh, who was that guy that walked in? The guy with hawkeyes?” 

“Oh, Mihawk? He’s a manager we transferred here since Corazon up and quit. He came from the city of Kuraigana. Then was sent here cause we don’t have a clothing mananger anymore. I just hope him and Law don’t get into any trouble.” 

“Awe Law went with him? Man Luffy would of had fun playing with him.” 

“Law, isn’t the playful type. Unless you want to be missing your kidney’s and a toe.”

Shanks furrowed, “How do you know that?”

“Get to your station.” 

He huffed then headed to his security station. He slumped into his chair and logged onto his computer. Then the security cameras turned on, Shanks glanced to the screens before seeing Mihawk walk out of Doflamingo’s office. And headed his way. Shanks scrambled to look like he was doing his job. Before Doflamingo and Mihawk appeared to his desk. 

“And this is Shanks. He’s a riot.” Doflamingo said. 

Shanks glanced up to them and grinned. Mihawk was unimpressed. Shanks held out his hand to him. 

“It’s a pleasure.” Shanks said. 

“Shanks this is Mihawk your new manager.” 

Mihawk bluntly shook his hand before they walked off. Shanks sighed resting back in his chair before Boa walked up to him. She leaned against his desk with a warm smile. He looked up to her with a slight frown. 

“Go after him. And I’ll have you fired with a snap of my fingers.” 

“Then I’ll be out of a job and Luffy would die.” 

She gave a soft gasp, “No. not my baby.” 

“Luffy isn't your son.” 

“I want a DNA test.” 

“We've never slept together. I know that for a fact.” 

She grunted, “Pervert.” 

“Wanna see a picture of Luffy when he was sleeping?!” 

She gasped. 

As the night was going by. Shanks watched from the security cameras of Mihawk helping some customers or doing some last minute calls. Shanks rested on his palm with a slight frown. Boa kept her eye on him from the jewelry counter glaring holes into his forehead. But Shanks just ignored her. Or glanced to her sticking out his tongue then turned back to the monitor. Then he would head an offended gasp from her. A clipboard was placed on the desk in front of Shanks having him perk up. Mihawk clicked a pen before handing it to him. 

“Oh hello.” Shanks grinned. 

“Salutations.” Mihawk grunted. 

“How do you like it here?” 

“It’s quant. I’d like you to sign this.” 

Shanks signed the paper as Mihawk glanced to the paper he read it over before looking up to him. 

“I hope to get to know you better.” Shanks said. 

He smirked to him before winking. Mihawk pursed his lips putting his pen back into his breast pocket. 

“Likewise.” 

Then he stepped away. Shanks rumbled to himself before resting back on his palm. He watched Mihawk go to Boa as they chatted softly before Boa turned to Shanks with a proud smirk and flipped her hair over her shoulder. Shanks rolled his eyes before looking back to the screen. Once Mihawk walked away, Shanks got Boa’s attention. She grumbled approaching Shanks.

“What now?” 

“I’ll give you one of Luffy’s baby pictures if you hook me up with your friend.” 

Boa pursed her lips, her mind going back between her love for the small child or her friendship with Mihawk. Shanks rummaged in his pocket pulling out a picture holding it backwards in front of her nose. 

“It’s his first bath.” Shanks teased. 

Her fists clenched as she soon turned away from Shanks torment. She had to stay strong, for her friendship with Mihawk. Baby Luffy isn’t going to break her not this time. She’s still mad at herself for helping Shanks hook up with one of those girls that worked there. Just for a phone call with Luffy. 

“You can see his tooshie.” Shanks wiggled his brows. 

She gasped snapping to Shanks and tried to get the picture. But Shanks was quick pulling his hand away out of her reach. 

“Ah ah. Info first.” Shanks said. 

Boa sighed, “Fine what do you want to know?” 

“What does he like?” 

“Nothing you're into, he’s a homebody, he likes to stay home reading his books, watching documentaries with a glass of wine. He’s a simple man with simple needs. Who doesn’t need some pervert coming into his life trying to sleep with him.” 

“Relax. I won’t bite, unless he asks me to.” 

“Give me the picture.” 

“Give me something worth it.” 

Boa groaned, “Fine, he has a tattoo on the inside of his calve.” 

“What is it?” 

“A sword crushing through a skull.” 

Shanks grinned, “That should do. That should do.” 

He handed her the picture as Boa grinned snapping it from his grip but frowned to the picture of Shanks giving the finger. She puffed her cheeks as Shanks chuckled softly. She literally blew up. Earning Mihawk’s attention. He turned to her squawking and Shanks chuckling before taking matters into his own hands. 

“What are you two doing?” 

“Hey she came over here and started to harass me. First she wanted to see a picture of my kid in the tub now she’s getting mad.” Shanks said. 

“You son of a bi-” 

“Boa! Get back to your station before I have you escorted there.” Mihawk barked. 

“He started it!” 

“Hey you're the one who wanted to see my kid in the tub.” 

“Your a yellow bellied coward Shanks I’ll see the day where I get you fired.” 

“Sorry I can’t hear you over the sound of Luffy crying for being homeless.” 

She groaned walking off. Shanks chuckled then turned back to Mihawk cocking a brow. His arms crossed as his foot was tapping softly against the floor. 

“Is there a problem here?” he asked. 

“Oh no of course not. I was just. Curious about your tattoo.” Shanks purred. 

“Which one?” 

Shanks smirked, “Oh there’s more than one?” 

Mihawk pursed his lips slightly, “What about them?” 

“I only know of the one on your leg, the sword and the skull. Representing an accomplishment correct? Where you finally defeated that barrier keeping you back from what you always wanted. Let me guess. I’d have to say, loneliness. You finally found a family, a wife perhaps, kids?” 

“Kids. They are adopted. As is your son, Luffy was it?” 

“Ah, so no wife, a single father. What. A shame. Now, let me guess, the other tattoo or tattoo’s have to be your children. Hm? knowing very little about you. I’d say.” Shanks stood leaning over his desk eyeing down Mihawk. 

He cocked a brow watching Shanks eye him before stopping. He smirked reaching out and pointing to his left side rib cage. Just under his heart. Shanks glanced up to him as Mihawk held a surprised look in his eyes. 

“Here, you keep them close to your heart.” Shanks said. 

Mihawk batted his hand away, “Fine if you know so much about me. Then how many children do I have and what are their genders?”

Shanks chuckled, “You obviously have a girl, there’s a hair tie on your wrist and black glitter in your hair. And. I think a son. From the bitemark I see on your wrist.” 

“How do you know so much from someone you just met?” 

Shanks leaned close, “I’m very, observant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa is not a pedophile. She just really likes Luffy.


	3. Our Way Home

A/N: Easter Egg!! 

“Keen eye. In fact I do have a son and a daughter.” Mihawk said. 

Shanks grinned, “Heh, I know a person by very little.” 

“Strange through.” 

His grin faded. 

“I always thought Luffy was Boa’s son. Since she always talked about him.” 

“Boa met my son once when he was too young to be at home alone. So I brought him into work one day and. Then and there she fell in love with my son. From this day forth she claims that he is actually her son and fights me on it.” 

Mihawk chuckled softly having Shanks grin. He got him to laugh. 

“Get back to work redhair. We will chat soon.” 

Mihawk then turned and walked off. Shanks sighed resting on his palm with a silly grin on his face. 

“He called me redhair.” He hummed. 

Shanks snapped out of it. He furrowed before pursuing his lips. He turned to Boa who cocked a brow before turning back to her paperwork. 

“What’s going on with me?” He muttered, “I wanna sleep with the guy. Not. Love him.” 

Mihawk went onto scribble things down onto his clipboard before heading over to Boa’s station. She glared daggers into Shanks head as her fingers drummed against the display case. Mihawk placed a hand onto hers to quiet her before finishing up a little of paperwork. Boa looked to Mihawk cocking a brow. 

“You better stay away from him.” Boa said. 

Mihawk turned to him, “Oh?” 

“He only wants you for your body. He just wants to sleep with you, nothing more nothing less.”

They both turned to Shanks looking to his computer. Boa stood up straight earning Mihawk’s attention. 

“But, I’m not sure why he hasn’t already given up. Shanks usually gives up by now, with you. He’s persistent.” 

“Maybe if I give him what he wants he can leave me alone.” 

“Hawkeyes, don’t do that. Shanks is nothing but a disgusting womanizer. Don’t give into his dirty habit. Cause once you sleep with him you’ll never hear from him again. He’s probably avoid you like the plaque or worse. Quit his job. Don’t do that cause I’ll never see my baby again.” 

“Pretty sure Luffy is his kid.” 

“Oh shut up.” 

“Damn it.” Mihawk grunted. 

He looked down both ways. Both looked exactly the same. How the hell is he gonna get home now? He pulled out his phone and searched for his address. Then again he still didn't know how to work the stupid thing. Boa got it for him in case of an emergency. But how is he supposed to use in in an emergency. 

Shanks typed in the code as Doflamingo watched over his shoulder. He chuckled as it gave a 30 second countdown. Shanks and Doflamingo stepped out chatting about their kids. While Shanks locked up the building and handed Doflamingo the keys. 

“Remember 1031. That's how you unarm the system.” Shanks said. 

“Yes yes. I’ll remember this time.” He said. 

“That's what you said last time and I had to rush over here at three in the morning as I got a phone call-” 

“Don't. Bring that up.” 

Shanks smirked, “Just saying.” 

“Well goodnight redhair.” 

Doflamingo bobbed away as Shanks turned to see Mihawk struggling with his phone. He cursed softly before sighing. Shanks stepped up to him folding his arms behind his back leaning over Mihawk's shoulder. 

“What seems to be the problem?” He asked. 

Mihawk glanced to him before back to his phone. 

“Get your nose out of my business.” Mihawk huffed. 

“Awe don't be like that. I’m just trying to help.” 

Mihawk rolled his eyes before trying to figure out how to get home. Shanks still looked over his shoulder.

“If you're trying to get home. Let me help you.” Shanks said. 

Mihawk hesitated before handing over his phone. He watched over Shanks shoulder as he searched through finding the address in a text from someone. He lit up as he turned to Mihawk with a stupid grin on his face. He didn’t like that one bit. 

“I know exactly where this is. If you let me, I can take you there. It’s not that far and is in walking distance.” 

Mihawk had no other choice. How else was he supposed to get home to his probably starving children? Shanks held out his phone with a soft smile. 

“I promise to keep you safe.” 

He sighed, “Alright.” 

Shanks grinned as Mihawk took his phone and put it into his pocket. He held out his arm as Mihawk glanced to him before he grunted. He took Shanks arm as they soon walked down the street together.


	4. Children

Mihawk shutters slightly to the cold as Shanks smirks to him removing his coat and draped it on his shoulders. He turned to Shanks who only winked at him, Mihawk then turned away with his lips pressed in a line. Pulling closed Shanks coat and proceeded to walk next to Shanks. Not making eye contact with him as they stopped to a cross walk. Shanks pressed the button as they waited for the light to change. Once it did they stepped across the street before heading down the street. Where they headed into a neighborhood. Things began to look familiar to Mihawk as they headed into the neighborhood. 

"This is better." Mihawk said. 

"Yeah things are harder to find in the dark." Shanks said. 

"Like your clothes?" 

Mihawk cocked a brow to Shanks who scoffs, "I don't know what your talking about." 

"Sure you don't. Boa wants me to keep my distance from you, which she says your. Oh how did she put it." 

Shanks swallowed thickly. 

"Beware of the horny dog who needs to be neutered." Mihawk huffed.

"She's mad at me cause I slept with one of her friends and will not let it go." 

Mihawk stopped having Shanks stop, he turned to the dark haired man. Who stepped up to him only inches apart from him. Mihawk flicked to his lips before back up to his face. 

"Lets say I do, I sleep with you. What then? Discard me like the rest of your strings of one nightstands? Am I just an object to you?-" 

"Wha- No. Of course not. I'm sure we would have a little thing to-" 

Mihawk put a finger to his lips, "I'm not a rebellious teenager. Having some little one nights stands with my boss. If I'm with someone it's to settle down and for the best for my children. So if you've finally given up on your little game. Let me know." 

"Papa?"

He turned to a little girl standing in the doorway as her brother stood behind her. Mihawk sighed kneeling down as the two children came and embraced him. He embraced them back before pulling them both up onto his hip. 

"Papa, are you making friends?" 

He turned to Shanks as the family looked to him. Mihawk frowned. 

"He helped me get home. Nothing more, nothing less." Mihawk grunted. 

"Papa! Be nice." 

He grunted to his daughter, she held out her tiny hand to him. 

"I'm Perona, and this is my big brother Zoro. He doesn't talk much. And picks fights. Thank you so much for bringing our father home." She said. 

Shanks chuckled taking her small hand and kissed her knuckle, "Oh it was no trouble at all little princess." 

She giggled hiding in Mihawk's neck. He chuckled softly Shanks looked to Zoro glaring at him. Bandages covered his nose, cheek, and a few on his arms. 

"Oh, I'm sure Luffy would like to play with you. My son likes to make new friends." Shanks said. 

He motioned to his house across the street. Luffy was in the window before Shanks motioned him over. Zoro watched as the boy darted from the house to the front of Mihawk's yard. He leaned into Mihawk's ear and whispered softly. Mihawk glanced to him before back to Shanks and Luffy. 

"Tell me about it." Mihawk grunted. 

Zoro cupped his hand over his ear whispering once more earning a soft chuckle from Mihawk. 

"You can if you want. But you and Perona have to go to bed soon so you can't play for long." Mihawk said. 

He set Zoro down as he approached Luffy and held out his hand. Luffy blinked before looking up to Shanks then back to Zoro. 

"Luffy this is my son Zoro, he. He's shy, so he won't talk directly to you for a little while." Mihawk said. 

Luffy smiled taking his hand and they shook on it. Zoro then stood next to his father. Mihawk handed back Shanks jacket before setting Perona down. 

"You guys head inside, I have to say goodbye." Mihawk said. 

They nodded then headed inside. Zoro and Perona stood on the stairs inside of the house as Mihawk and Shanks chatted softly in the doorway. Zoro motioned Perona to follow him up to the railing. Zoro smiled to Luffy clung to Shanks hand. 

"I've always wanted a little brother." he said. 

Perona smiled, "You think?" 

"Pops is still talking to him. He would of shooed him off by now." 

"Or, Shanks really likes dad." 

"I guess I should thank you for taking me home. In one piece." Mihawk said, "Is there anything I can do to repay my debt to you?" 

Luffy and Shanks glance to each other before back to Mihawk. 

"Dinner."


	5. Dinner Perhaps?

“How about dinner, tomorrow night?” Mihawk asked, “You and your son?” 

“Oh sure. We’d love to come. But. Luffy tends to eat people dry from there wallets. So. I’m not sure if you want us then.” Shanks sighed. 

“That’s fine.” 

Luffy grinned as Shanks placed a hand to his head before ruffling his hair. 

“Well I guess if it will make up for taking you home.” Shanks said. 

Mihawk hummed holding out his hand, “It was a pleasure to meet you, Shanks.” 

He chuckled taking Mihawk’s hand and kissed his knuckle, “The pleasure was all mine.” 

“Goodnight.” 

Mihawk stepped into his home and shut the door. He sighed resting against the door running a hand through his hair. He glanced to the door, before turning to his children giggling softly sitting between the bars of the railing. 

“Ooo! Daddy someone likes you.” Perona said. 

He chuckled, “And I have a couple of children who need to get to bed.” 

“You like him back don’t you papa?” Zoro said. 

“Hush. Don’t get your old man’s hopes up.” 

“He so does!” 

They chuckled getting up and sprinted down the hall to their rooms. Mihawk grumbled following after them. Shanks stood outside clutching his fists as he stood on the doorstep. Luffy stood behind him before he took his hand. Shanks turned to him and gave a sheepish smile. 

“Pops, you okay?” Luffy asked. 

“Peachy.” Shanks said. 

“You, you're still standing at his doorstep.” 

Shanks turned to his door before back to Luffy, “You’d look at that. How about we go home and get some popcorn in the microwave and watch a movie? How does that sound?” 

Luffy grinned and nodded, Shanks scooped him up wrapping him up in his coat before taking home. Mihawk peeked out the curtain watching them walk off and head to there home. He sighed stepping away from the window and sitting in his chair before picking up his book. 

“Don’t do it Mihawk, it’s what he wants.” Mihawk muttered to himself. 

Luffy changed into his pajamas as Shanks popped some popcorn and poured two bags into two bowls. Luffy went through picking out a pirate movie and put it into the dvd player. Shanks soon stepped out with the bowl of popcorn and set it on the coffee table. Luffy sat on the couch and reclined back. Shanks headed upstairs to change out of his clothes and into his pajama pants before coming back downstairs. 

“Hurry pops! It’s starting!” Luffy called. 

“I’m comin bud.” Shanks chuckled. 

He pulled out a couple of blankets and pulled Luffy into his lap. Luffy giggled as Shanks pulled a blanket around them before putting the popcorn bowl into his lap. Shanks reclined back as he began to play the movie. Luffy ate handful after handful of the popcorn until Shanks flicked his ear. 

“Hey. Save some for me little pig.” Shanks huffed. 

“I’m not a pig!” Luffy huffed. 

“You already ate half of the bowl and the movie isn’t even playing yet.” 

Luffy pouted, Shanks chuckled picking up one and tossed it into his mouth. He turned to Luffy who had a surprised look on his face and his eyes gleamed. Then he tried, tossing back his head and tossed one up in the air. Shanks chomped it from the air before chewing it. Luffy frowned looking around for the popcorn before puffing his cheeks and looking up to Shanks. 

“Hey don’t make a mess.” Shanks said. 

Luffy tried again, tilting his head back and opened his mouth wider this time. He tossed back the popcorn as Shanks caught it and tossed it into his mouth. After a minute of it not coming into contact with his mouth he glanced around not seeing the popcorn. He pouted as Shanks tossed another one back and chewed on it. Luffy snapped to him knowing it was probably him trying to prank him. 

“Don’t look at me, you just have terrible aim.” Shanks shrugged. 

“You're mean.” Luffy said sticking his tongue out at him.

Shanks chuckled embracing him before kissing his head. They then began to watch the movie, before. Shanks started to fall asleep. He rested in the palm of his hand as his head bobbed trying to stay awake with Luffy. But he lost to his heavy eyelids and soon fell asleep. Once the movie was over Luffy looked to Shanks who was asleep in the palm of his hand. Luffy smiled softly before turning off the tv and the dvd player. He then stepped up to Shanks and knocked his arm away. Shanks bobbed himself awake as Luffy stood sticking out his tongue. 

“That’s what you get for eating my popcorn you butt.” Luffy said. 

“You're such a brat.” Shanks chuckled. 

He yawned and stretched before he scooped up Luffy and took him upstairs. 

“Pop?” Luffy whispered. 

“Yeah?” Shanks hummed. 

“Can I sleep with you tonight?” 

He yawned, “Yeah, but make sure you go to the bathroom I don’t want you to pee my bed again.” 

“That happened when I was five. But fine.” 

Shanks chuckled as they headed upstairs to the bathroom. Shanks brushed his teeth while Luffy went to the bathroom. Then washed his hands before brushing his teeth and they crawled in bed. Luffy curled up under Shanks arm and nuzzled into his chest. 

“Pops, I’ve never seen you look at someone like that before. Do you like him? The man from across the street?” 

“Hm? Oh, nah. I just was being nice and took him home. You never know where Benn and the others lurk.” 

“Pops, it’s okay. I don’t mind sharing you.” 

“Luffy, goodnight.” 

“Goodnight pops. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

It was quiet as Shanks tried to sleep. He knew Luffy was staring at him. With his big old eyes waiting for his answer. 

“Maybe a little, now go to sleep.”


	6. Benn and Friends

Mihawk grumbled to the weight that was thrown onto him. Then the second. He looked to his troublesome children giggling on his back. Mihawk sighed burying his face back into his pillow. But the children persisted to jump on his bed or his back. 

“Alright, Alright. I’m up. I’m up.” Mihawk grumbled. 

They giggled jumping off his bed as Mihawk sat up to look at his troublesome children. They grinned but it soon faded as Perona’s stomach growled. She frowned pulling down her shirt. 

“I guess I should feed you.” Mihawk hummed. 

“I’m hungry too pops.” Zoro said. 

“Alright let's go see what we have.” Mihawk said. 

He stretched before getting up before heading downstairs. Following after the soft patter of his children’s bare feet on the wood to porcelain tile. They stopped to the fridge throwing it open. Finding not much. Besides some milk, meat, cheese, yogurt with a few condiments. He hummed before shutting the fridge and went to the cupboard. With again not much. He sighed remembering going through the old pantry and getting rid of a lot of stuff. 

“Well it looks like I’m going to have to go to the store. In the meantime, you guys can snack on some yogurt.” 

They grinned as Mihawk went to the fridge pulling out two of the containers of kids yogurt and ripped off the lid. He set them on the table before getting spoons. He turned to Zoro practically drinking it while Perona gave a disgusted look to him. 

“Dad, Zoro’s being disgusting again.” Perona huffed. 

“What! You can drink yogurt!” 

“Yeah but it makes you look like a slob.” 

“Enough, can you two behave long enough for me to go to the store?” Mihawk barked. 

They nodded as he handed them spoons. He sighed going upstairs to change into a white button up and black jeans. He pulled on his coat and slipped on his shoes. Mihawk grabbed his phone, wallet and keys then headed downstairs to his children finishing off there yogurt. 

“Behave while I’m gone. If you need anything you call me, and if it’s an emergency I’m sure you could ask Shanks across the street to help you.” Mihawk said. 

“Oooo.” they both teased.

Mihawk frowned, “What?” 

“You like him.” Perona teased.

He rolled his eyes, “Just cause I invited him to go to dinner with us tonight does not mean I like him. I’m just treating him for taking me home.” 

“So, you and him, with you and the kids. Are going to dinner. All together.” Zoro said.

“Like a date?” 

“Ugh!” 

They laughed as Mihawk headed out of the house, once he shut the door he turned to Shanks house. He furrowed seeing two bodies running by the window before Shanks tackled Luffy. Mihawk chuckled softly before he stopped himself. No. remember what Boa said, he just wants just a one night stand. He huffed heading down the street. 

“I don’t know Benn. Why is this one different? I’ve had girls who are hard to get but. He’s different.” Shanks asked.

Luffy squirmed under him as Shanks was on the phone. Leaning against the couch. 

“Get your butt off me!” Luffy barked. 

“No, this is what you get for taking my phone.” Shanks chuckled.

“I wanted to play the meat game.” 

“Have you thought maybe, you want to be with him? Hm? Sure one night stands are great and all but. Shanks, you're thirty something. It’s about time for you to start settling down. I think it’s your heart telling you to settle.” Benn said. 

He sat on his balcony with his feet kicked up on the railing. His eyes kept to the early morning of the town. People slowly getting up and wandering. His eyes narrowed to a dark haired man walked down the street. Benn smirked leaning over the railing. 

“What did he look like again?” Benn asked. 

“He’s someone you couldn’t miss. Dark hair, liquid gold eyes, great ass. I mean Benn you gotta check it out. It’s pretty nice.” 

“SHANKS IS IN LOVE!” Luffy cried.

“Luffy if you don’t shut up I will sit on your head.” 

“NOOO!”

“Shanks meet me here in ten minutes. It’s your time to be the everyday hero.” 

Then Benn hung up. He headed inside to Lucky Roo and Yassop. They perked up to him from playing darts. 

“I think Shanks is settling for someone. Let’s give him that extra push.” 

Mihawk looked to his list he had made a couple of days ago. Making sure he got everything. Which he wasn’t watching where he was going and ran into a broad chest. He stepped back as Benn puffed a cloud of smoke from his lips. 

“What’s up small fry.” Benn chuckled. 

Mihawk rolled his eyes, “Yes yes, I am a little shorter than you.” 

“A little? You're the height of an arm rest. Besides what the hell are you wearing. Some kind of cape or something?” 

“Please leave me alone.” 

Benn cupped his chin, “What are you going to do about it?” 

“Whoa whoa Benn. Buddy ol pal.” 

They turned to Shanks stepping up to them. Getting between him and Mihawk. Benn winked to him as Shanks smirked. 

“He’s with me, Mihawk doesn’t mean any harm. He just moved in and works with me. Lay off will ya?” 

They chuckled as Mihawk blinked clutching onto his paper bag. Shanks then turned to him with a soft smile. 

“Are you alright? He didn’t hurt you did he?” Shanks asked. 

“No, I’m fine.” Mihawk said. 

“See no harm no foul. Sorry little man, didn’t know you were with Shanks. Why didn’t you say so?” 

“I didn’t think it was relevant.” 

“Relevant? Of course, a friend of Shanks is a friend to anyone. If anyone gives you a hard time you let us know.” Yassop said. 

“We don’t mind giving them a little lesson.” 

“Why don’t you head on home, I’ll see you tonight. It’s a date.” 

He winked as Mihawk frowned and stepped away. Mihawk glanced back to find Shanks in a headlock as they all were laughing. He smiled softly clutching the bag closer to his chest. 

“Maybe he’s not so bad after all.”


	7. Baby Crush

Shanks looked to his phone seeing a girls number pop up. He rolled his eyes locking his phone. He turned to Luffy in the tub playing with one of his boats. Playing some pirate imagination game Shanks would play along with him with his little boat or having a tsunami having his boat bob back up to the surface.Then they would break out in a splash battle. Until Shanks mad him stop so he could shampoo his hair. 

“I talked to Benn yesterday.” Luffy said. 

“Oh? What he say?” Shanks hummed dumping some warm water on his head. 

“That you were a superhero and saved the neighbor guy from evil.” 

“Totally that’s what happened.” 

“Pops, if you really like him why don’t you get married?” 

Shanks choked on his own spit, “What?!” 

Luffy pushed his boat in the water pouting slightly, “That’s what Benn said.” 

“Look, Luffy, no one is going to come between us. It will just be you and me like I said-” 

“But you're never home anymore.” 

Shanks was quiet as Luffy scooped up some of the bubbles. And blew them into the tub. Shanks sighed and ruffled Luffy’s hair. 

“I promise to be home more often. I promise Luffy.” 

“Boop on it?” 

He held out his pinky, Shanks chuckled locking his pinky with Luffy’s before booping there thumbs together. Shanks and Luffy rubbed their noses together before. Getting out of the tub and drying off. Shanks dressed him up in a nice button up and ripped jeans. With his trademark sandals and straw hat. Shanks stood before the mirror holding a couple of button ups individually placing them to his chest. Before sighing and pulling on a black one with a shiny red like reflect to it. Luffy sat watching Shanks pull back his hair. Before it fell back into it’s normal place. Shanks grumbled trying once more before it fell back into place. 

“Pops.” Luffy chimed. 

“What’s up kiddo?” Shanks hummed.

“If you and that guy start dating. Can you bring me home your leftovers?” 

“Luffy.” 

“I don’t mind pops sharing you. You just gotta bring me food.” 

Shanks chuckled, “Not gonna happen buddy.” 

“Then why are you dressing up so nice then?” 

Shanks noticed how nice he looked, even putting on cologne. He sighed sitting on his bed and rested on his palm. 

“I don’t know what’s up with me buddy.” Shanks sighed. 

Luffy came and sat next to him. Shanks sighed as Luffy nudged him. 

“Well. You still look nice.” Luffy said. 

Shanks chuckled, “So who’s hungry?” 

Luffy grinned as Shanks scooped him up and put him on his shoulders before they headed out. They headed over to Mihawk’s when Luffy stopped him by yanking on his hair outside there house. Shanks hissed looking up to him. 

“I told you not-” 

“You got to get him flowers.” 

“Flowers?” 

Luffy nodded pointed. Shanks turned to the bunches of wild flowers from the front lawn. He sighed looking up to Luffy who nodded. Shanks grabbed a handful of the bright red flowers. Luffy pulled one from the plethora of flowers and placed one in Shanks breast pocket as they headed over to Mihawk’s door. Luffy kicked the door in a knocking motion. Shanks gave him a warning look before the door was opened. Zoro stood in the doorway. Perona darted down the stairs to him. She stood before Shanks with a large grin on her face.

“Pops! That guy you have a crush on is here!” Perona said.

Luffy snorted as Mihawk yelled something back before Shanks set Luffy down as he went to Zoro and grinned to him. Zoro pursed his lips. Mihawk stepped down the stairs in an open button up with black skinny jeans. Shanks seemed to be impressed trying not to crack. Mihawk stepped up to him as Shanks swallowed thickly handing him the flowers. Mihawk blinked to the wild red flowers that you could find anywhere. 

“Here.” Shanks said. 

Mihawk hummed softly taking them, “How thoughtful.” 

He then headed to the kitchen but stopped in the dining room he glanced over his shoulder to Shanks jaw hung open. 

“You’ve seemed to drop something.” Mihawk said, “Close your mouth before you choke on a fly.” 

Shanks clamped his mouth shut as the children giggled. 

They headed on there way to the restaurant. Shanks already beat Mihawk in a rock paper scissors battle for the check. Since Luffy is a bottomless pit. Once they headed into the restaurant a man took them to a table. Where there was a rolling noise and stopped before there table. A boy hopped up on the stepping stool holding a small note pad. Zoro clung to Mihawk’s hand. Earning his attention. 

“Hello! My name is Sanji and I will be your server tonight. What can I get for you guys to drink?” He asked. 

As everyone’s order went to the child. Zoro was the last as he swallowed thickly. The boy smiled softly, while Shanks smirked knowing that look. 

“An i-iced tea.” Zoro hesitated. 

The blonde jotted it down, “Alright thank you.” 

Then he hopped down before heading in the back. Where one of the chef’s followed after him. Mihawk turned back to Zoro who was beat red and clutching onto his shirt. 

“Zoro, what’s the matter?” Mihawk asked. 

“I think he likes that little boy.” Shanks said. 

The Luffy and Perona teased Zoro as he huffed crossing his arms and pouting.


	8. Little Push

“There’s nothing wrong with that son. There are going to be plenty of crushes you’ll have in your life.” Mihawk said. 

Zoro rolled his hands in his shirt as he sat criss cross on his seat. His head was hung while his lips were in a line and his cheeks puffed. Mihawk stroked through his hair then perked up as a new waiter stopped by putting their drinks down and took their orders. Zoro looked around for the boy from earlier. Until he spotted him following another waiter with a smaller tray of food. Zoro watched him walk across the restaurant where they stopped to a table in the back. The waiter took Sanji’s meal on his tray before putting it on the table. The boy smiled as he folded the tray behind his back and turned to walk off. Until he noticed Zoro. He smiled and waved having Zoro duck under his chair. 

Sanji’s smile faded as he puffed his cheeks and walked off back to the kitchen. Shanks watched as Zoro peeked over to him before he walked into the kitchen. Shanks hummed pulling out his wallet and opened it. He pulled out a small stack of notecards and handed them to Zoro. He perked up as Shanks plucked the flower from his pocket handing it to him. Shanks knelt down to him cupping his ear and whispered in his ear. Zoro nods looking to the cards before back to Shanks. 

“Can you do that?” Shanks asked. 

Zoro smiled and nodded. Shanks chuckles heading back to his seat beside Mihawk. Who cocked a brow to him. 

“What did you tell him?” Mihawk asked. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Shanks said. 

Shanks sipped on his beer while Mihawk rolled his eyes sipping on his wine. The children seemed to get along well, they chatted about school and how they all attended the same school. They then made a plan to meet up at recess before Sanji and a waiter came back. Zoro clutched the note cards as Sanji approached Zoro with a seafood platter and placed it before him. Sanji folded the tray behind his back as he smiled to Zoro. 

“I hope you enjoy it. I made it myself.” Sanji said. 

He grinned before walking back into the kitchen. Zoro turned to his food with a soft smile as he turned to his father. 

“Pops! Did you hear that? He made it himself.” Zoro said. 

Mihawk chuckled, “Maybe he likes you too.” 

“You think so?” 

“I mean if I liked someone I would make them food.” Shanks said. 

“Fastest way to a man’s heart is through his stomach.” 

Zoro grinned digging into his meal. Sanji looked through the window of the kitchen sitting on the counter. Watching the green haired boy dig into the meal he prepared for him. He smiled chatting to his father bubbling with a happy expression. 

“Sanji.” Zeff growled. 

He turned to Zeff who crossed his arms furrowing, “What did I tell you about sitting on the counter.” 

“But but dad!” 

Zeff scooped up Sanji and placed him on his hip before they looked out the window. Sanji smiled watching the green haired boy enjoy his meal. He buried himself into his father's neck before they headed into the back office. 

Zoro practically swallowed his meal whole until Mihawk put a hand on his head having him stop. He turned to Mihawk eating his meal slowly and glaring at him. 

“Relax or you're going to choke.” Mihawk said. 

Shanks chuckled, “He’s right sport. If you eat it all now, you won’t have any for later.” 

Zoro blinked looking down to his meal. When only a small portion was left. He frowned slightly. Sanji stepped out of the kitchen and headed to the cashier’s desk. Where a couple paid and Sanji struggled to count the change. Shanks nudged him having Zoro grab the cards and the flower before hopping out of his seat. As the couple left Sanji put the change into the cash register. Zoro swallowed thickly as he turned back to their table. Shanks gave him a thumbs up as Zoro took a breath and stepped up to the desk. Sanji perked up to him and blinked. He smiled hopping down from the step stool and went around to see Zoro. who held out the flower to him. Sanji blinked before smiling and taking the flower. 

“Thank you it’s beautiful.” Sanji said. 

Zoro looked to the notecards, “Uh. did. Uh. Did you fall. No. um. Did it hurt when you fell from heaven because um.”

The cards slipped from his hands as Zoro’s face grew into a darker red as he looked up to Sanji. A sweet smile plastered on his face before Zoro frantically picked up the cards. He looked to Shanks who motioned to continue. Zoro gathered his cards and frantically looked through them. But stopped when Sanji put his hand on them. Zoro looked to the boy who kissed his cheek before pulling back and giggled. 

“You're cute.” Sanji said. 

Then he walked off to the kitchen where he showed off his flower. Zoro stood frozen before he smiled and cupped his cheek. 

“How? How did you know that would work?” Mihawk asked. 

He turned to Shanks who chuckled finishing off his beer. 

“Puppy love is the easiest kind of love. So cheesy pick up lines work all the time.” Shanks hummed, “I can use a pick up line on anyone and it would work.” 

“Oh? How so?” 

Shanks smirked, “Are you testing my skills?” 

“I might be.” 

Shanks sat in Zoro’s seat as he wrapped his arm around Mihawk’s chair. Taking his hand kissing his knuckles before kissing the palm of his hand. 

“Did I tell you that you look good? But I’ll say you’d look better in my bed.” Shanks purred. 

Mihawk pursed his lips. 

“I have this thing for ankles.” Shanks sighed, “Where I like them on my shoulders.” 

“O-Oi.” 

“We’re like hot cocoa and marshmallows. You’re hot and I want to be on top of you.” 

Shanks licked his lips as Mihawk yanked his hand away and crossed his arms across his chest. Mihawk began to play with the button on his shirt as Shanks smirked. 

“You know something? You still owe me from saving you from Benn the other day. So. I ask one thing.” Shanks said. 

Mihawk turned to him furrowing, “And what is that?” 

“A kiss.”


	9. Simple Kiss

Mihawk frowned to his request. Shanks purred tilting his chin having him turn back to him. Shanks leaned close only to have Mihawk put his finger to his lips. 

"The children are watching." 

Shanks turned back to Perona and Luffy staring. He grumbled sitting back in his seat as Zoro skipped back to his seat. He wore a proud smile on his lips while he clutched tight onto the note cards. Shanks ruffled his hair before boxing up the rest of his meal. Shanks left a tip with the bill before they began to leave. 

"Oh, wait a minute." 

They turned to Sanji holding a piece of paper. He weaved through Mihawk and Shanks handing Zoro the piece of paper. 

"I hope to hear from you soon." Sanji winked. 

Zoro nodded slowly before Sanji smiled heading back into the kitchen. He opened the paper to a phone number scribbled down on the paper. His eyes went wide before he showed Mihawk. 

"Dad! Dad look!" 

He turned to Shanks before embracing his leg. Shanks chuckled ruffling his hair. Sanji smiled peaking out from the kitchen door, Zeff sighed crossing his arms watching his son develope a small crush. Knowing one day they both would grow up to be troublemakers. 

"Stop lollygagging around, get ready for bed." Zeff huffed. 

Sanji puffed his cheeks turning to Zeff, "Leave me alone." 

"If you don't get ready for bed, I'm gonna have to come and get you and you and I both know you don't want that." 

Sanji gasped holding his sides, "No- not the claw." 

Zeff held out his hand spreading his fingers claw like, "Yes, the claw. Now get before I use it against you." 

He bolted out of the kitchen and into the backroom. The chef's and Zeff chuckled as he soon followed after his son. He turned to the green haired boy being pulled off the red haired man's leg crying thank you to him. Zeff chuckled, before heading into the back room. 

"Zoro let go!" Mihawk barked. 

Zoro clutched onto Shanks leg, "Teach me your ways." 

"Zoro!" 

Shanks chuckled, "Maybe when you're older." 

He grinned looking up to Shanks, "Really?" 

"Yeah, when you're thirteen." 

Zoro frowned, "I'm only ten." 

"Alright you two, let's go home. Some people have school and work tomorrow." 

They awed as Shanks took Luffy's hand and Mihawk took his children's hands. The night was cool, and the stars gleamed softly in the night. Luffy and Perona are teasing Zoro about Sanji. Imitating what happened that night. Zoro pouts still clutching onto the phone number. Shanks kept glancing to Mihawk in between the teases. 

"Zoro and Sanji sitting in a tree, K I S S I N G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Zoro with the baby carriage." Perona chanted. 

"Shut up Perona!" 

"Make me lover boy." 

"Yeah! Make her lover boy." 

"Luffy!" 

He turned to Shanks furrowing to him, "Am I going to have to send you to uncle Roger's?" 

He shook his head, "Roger gives me whisker burn, and is mean." 

"Then behave." 

"Gold Roger?" 

Shanks turned to Mihawk cocking a brow. 

"Oh yeah him and I have been friends for a while. Luffy is best friends with his son, they say they're brothers but, Ace ran away and he comes to visit us occasionally. He lives with Dadan a caretaker of Luffy sometimes. But I'm not allowed to tell anyone-" 

Shanks pursed his lips as he turned to Luffy putting a finger to his lips. 

"I mean, Uh. Pretend you didn't hear any of that." 

Mihawk hummed, "You think she could take my kids in case I need to leave for a while." 

"Oh sure, just tell her you're my friend. She shouldn't give you trouble." 

They headed into the neighborhood while Luffy and the kids ran ahead. Mihawk was about to stop them when Shanks stopped him. They ran into Mihawk's front yard and played tag. Shanks walked Mihawk up to the front door as he unlocked the door and let the kids inside. Shanks knelt down to Luffy's level pulling out his keys. 

"Here, go check the mail. Then meet me inside. I have to say goodnight." Shanks said. 

Luffy nodded taking the keys and skipped across the road. Shanks turned to Mihawk and smiled softly. 

"So, what about that kiss?" Shanks purred. 

Mihawk backed up to his door, "First, what did you tell my son?" 

Shanks chuckled stepping closer, he tilted up his chin with a sly smirk. 

"The same thing I will do to you." 

Shanks kissed him softly, Mihawk slowly melted into the kiss. Slowly wrapping his arms around his neck and Shanks arms snaked around his hips. Shanks licked and tugged at his bottom lip having Mihawk open slightly. The kiss deepened for a brief moment until Mihawk pulled away and slammed the door in Shanks face. He blinked with his mouth open before pursing his lips. 

Mihawk panted on the other side of the door, he ran a hand through his hair before looking out the peep hole. Shanks was writing something on a piece of paper, or a napkin. Before he clicked his pen and slipped the note into the mail slot. Mihawk watched as Shanks sighed then headed across the street. Mihawk picked up the note and unfolded it.

"I've been thinking about what you said, I'd like to start my future with you. So. How would you like to go out with me? Text me your answer." 

His number was scribbled on the bottom of the napkin, Mihawk smiled softly. 

"Maybe you're not as bad as they say you are."


	10. Deadly Threat

Mihawk held the napkin before putting it in his pocket. Then headed upstairs to check on his children. He found Zoro jumping on his bed hugging the piece of paper with the little boy’s name and number on it. Hoping that they would get together soon. Zoro soon slumped onto his bed with a happy smile on his face and that piece of paper clung to his chest. Mihawk smiled softly shutting the door and went to Perona’s room. He opened the door softly, she was buried under a plethora of her kingdom of stuffed animals. Happily sleeping away as he slowly shut the door and headed to his room. Where he put Shanks note beside his bed then stripped of his clothes and into the pajama bottoms and a baggy band shirt called Soul-King. Mihawk looked to Shanks house finding them running around in what looked to be the bathroom. 

Luffy looked he was giving Shanks a hard time as he was shoving his toothbrush in his mouth and down his throat. He liked the taste of the meat he had earlier. But it was soon being washed away by the toothpaste. Until Shanks had won that fight and brushed Luffy’s teeth. 

“You're a big ol meanie.” Luffy pouted. 

“At least this big ol meanie doesn’t have cavities.” 

“Pop, that guy is watching us.” 

Shanks turned to the window watching as the curtains close. He snickered as Shanks flexed to Luffy. 

“You know, he can’t resist the guns.” Shanks wiggled his brows. 

Luffy punched him in the stomach having him groan and hold his stomach. 

“I think he only likes you cause he thinks you're a big ol dork! And stinky!” 

“Hey! I shower more than you, dirty little boy.” 

They stuck their tongues out at each other before Shanks pulled Luffy onto his hip and took him to his room. 

“Pops noooo! I wanna sleep with you again.” Luffy whined. 

“Luffy.” Shanks groaned. 

“One more night. Please.” 

“Fine, last night. Then you have to sleep in your pirate bed you wanted so bad.” 

“Her name is Merry, and she had to come home with us. She is my ship and how else are we supposed to play pirates if I didn’t have the bed?” 

Shanks snapped before pointing to Luffy, “You know what, you got me there.” 

Luffy snapped back at him pointing back at him, “I know I do.” 

Shanks dropped Luffy into the bed before rolling him to the other side and climbing in. Luffy crawled over Shanks to curl up with him. Shanks noticed something in his hand. As he nibbled down onto some cookie. 

“You have a secret stash in my room?” Shanks asked. 

Luffy nodded handing him a cookie. 

Mihawk sat the following morning stirring his coffee looking at his phone. A message typed out for Shanks but he just kept hesitating before pressing send. What if he was lying, what if Boa is right? What if, he actually wanted to have this future with him. Mihawk frowned going to his contacts he found Boa’s name and texted her. 

Boa perked up from doing her makeup to a text message from, ‘Hawkeyes.’ She hummed patting her face with powder before pulling her hair up into a ponytail then went downstairs to answer the text message. 

Hawkeyes: ‘Morning boa, I wanted to see if you wanted to meet up for coffee, I have to talk to you about something. - Mihawk’ 

She rolled her eyes texting back. 

Boa: ‘Good Morning, you don’t need to text me your name. I have it saved in my phone, you old fart. But yes, I will meet you at the small cafe in town. You know the one where we usually meet when you came into town. That one.’ 

Hawkeyes: ‘I will see you at ten.’ 

Mihawk sighed rubbing the back of his neck before getting up. He got dressed up and put on his shoes before leaving his house. Since the kids went to school he didn’t need to worry about them. He glanced to Shanks house seeing him sitting shirtless on the couch and tossed up some snack and caught it in his mouth. Before he choked on it. Mihawk snickered before heading down to the town.

Benn sat overlooking the town, he watched Mihawk step down the street and grinned. While he was on the phone with Shanks talking about how the date went. 

“O'l buddy Hawkeyes.” Benn called. 

Mihawk turned to him, he was on the second floor of an apartment building. 

“Where you off to so early?” Benn asked. 

“I’m meeting a friend for coffee asking for some advice.” He said. 

“Oh, what kind?” 

“About Shanks.” 

Shanks sat up putting his bowl of snacks on the table. 

“What about him?” 

“Do you think he means what he says?” 

Benn smirked, “You’ll know when he’s serious.” 

Mihawk hummed walking down the street to the cafe. Benn smirked resting on his palm watching him walk away. 

“You might want to come down to the cafe.” 

“Oh no! Don’t you dare fall for it Dracule Mihawk.” Boa huffed. 

Mihawk frowned, “I’m giving him a chance, he’s actually kind of sweet.” 

“It’s all an act to get into your pants.” 

“Boa I”m a grown man who can handle himself you don’t need to baby me.” 

“Mihawk, trust me on this, he’s a bad guy. He’s slept with over a hundred women, maybe even men, you don’t know what he has, or what he’s done, or who! He’s a sleaze, keep away from him.” 

“You're not my mother.” He furrowed. 

“I’m warning you Mihawk, I’m just protecting you from, from that.” 

“Boa, you don’t need to butt in-” 

She groaned rubbing her temples, her lips pressed in a line before she looked up to him and sighed. Boa rested against her palm. 

“Look, I’d hate for you to get attached to someone who will just end up breaking your heart just cause he thinks with his penis instead of his heart.” 

Mihawk pulled the note from his pocket and handed it to her. 

“I’m willing to at least give him a chance.” 

Boa read over the note and pursed her lips. The bell chimed to the cafe as Shanks walked in, Mihawk and Boa turned to him before Boa got up. She smiled sweetly before stepping up to him before grabbing his ear lobe and bringing him down to her level. 

“Listen well and listen good, I swear to god, if you break his heart. I’m going to rip off your jaw and make you dig your own grave with it. Then watch as you bleed to death in the pitiful excuse you call a grave.” 

“Nothing you can say will scare me.” 

He rummaged in his pocket pulling out a picture of Luffy’s school picture as she gasped plucking it from his hand and ogled to it. Shanks chuckled before heading over to Mihawk, taking a seat from another table and sat backwards in it in front of Mihawk. Boa was still squealing in the background as Mihawk pursed his lips. Before grabbing Shanks collar and yanked him into a kiss. Shanks happily kissed back as Mihawk pulled back. 

“So, I’ll take that as a yes.” Shanks purred. 

“You have one chance and one chance alone.” Mihawk said. 

“You won’t regret it.” 

Shanks pulled him into another kiss.


	11. Dinner Alone

“I can’t believe you said yes to him, that slimy yellow bellied-” 

“Enough.” 

Boa frowned leaning over the jewelry case as Mihawk was finishing up her check out. Work was slow, so they were able to finish up earlier then expected. Shanks was setting up the night camera’s as Boa was glaring at him. 

“Knock it off.” Mihawk huffed.

She turned to him, “I can’t help it, Shanks is a playboy womanizer wolf!” Boa huffed. 

“He treats me very well so you don’t need to worry.” 

“I still won’t hesitate to cut off his balls.” 

Mihawk rolled his eyes as he handed Boa the paperwork before she signed off and locked up the jewelry shop. Then huffed as Mihawk glanced up to Shanks pulling down the window to the security office. Boa walked out of work as Mihawk went to Shanks office. He pushed open the door and headed inside as Shanks was typing away at his computer. He turned to Mihawk and smirked. 

“There he is.” Shanks purred. 

“Yes, here I am.” Mihawk said. 

Shanks got up kissing him softly, which soon grew heated as Mihawk was pressed to the door. Shanks knee was slipped between Mihawk’s while Mihawk wrapped his arms around his neck. He pulled back when the computer beeped softly turning to it. He grunted before turning back to Mihawk. 

“I’m almost done.” Shanks said. 

“I won’t wait forever.” Mihawk huffed.

Shanks chuckled hopping back into his seat before doing a little more work. Mihawk leaned over his chair watching him boot up the camera’s for the inside and outside the building. 

“Babe, you wanna go out to eat tonight? Just you and me?” Shanks asked. 

“And who will watch the kids?” Mihawk asked. 

“I know a few good babysitters, just tell them they're going to have a sleepover at my house. Then leave the rest to me.” 

Mihawk sighed, “Alright.” 

He stepped out of his office and pulled out his phone. He dialed the home phone number before pressing it to his ear. Mihawk waited as the phone rang softly in his ear then it was picked up. 

“Put it on speaker I wanna hear too!” Perona whined. 

“Shut up.” Zoro barked. 

Mihawk rolled his eyes crossing his arm over his chest. 

“Hello papa!” they chimed. 

“Hello children, I wanted to ask if you wanted to have a sleepover at Shanks house tonight.” 

They gasped, “Really?” 

“Yeah, Shanks and I will be going on a little date by ourselves so you guys can keep Luffy company.” 

“Awesome! We will get ready! Love you see you soon bye!” 

Then the line went dead. Mihawk blinked looking to his phone before to the door where Shanks stepped out. He grinned putting his phone in his pocket. 

“So it’s just you and me tonight huh babe?” Shanks hummed. 

“I guess so.” Mihawk hummed. 

“Our baby sitter will meet us at the house.” 

Shanks took his hand as they headed out of the shop and locked it. Mihawk watched him set the code before taking his hand once more. Mihawk glanced to him then back to the street. Before Shanks pulled Mihawk into a nearby ally. He pinned him to a wall as he kissed him softly, Mihawk kissed back running his hands through his scarlet red hair then pulled back putting a finger to his lips. 

“Enough.” Mihawk huffed. 

Shanks chuckled, “Sorry, can’t help myself.”

Mihawk pushed him out of the way before heading down the street. Shanks was soon to follow after him before Shanks headed to his house. While Mihawk headed over to his own to pick up his own kids. As he opened the door to the house his children darted down the stairs to their father holding backpacks. They smiled up at him with excitement gleaming in there eyes. 

“One second I’d like to change.” Mihawk said. 

“OO pops! Can we help pick out your clothes?!” Perona asked. 

“No. just stay here.” 

Mihawk headed upstairs to his room getting to his closet. He hummed to the low v neck button up. But then frowned sliding over to the next shirt. Where he decided to pick the less revealing outfit. Turning out into a blazer, white jeans, and a turtleneck. Mihawk then headed downstairs to his children frowning to his outfit of choice. 

“What the hell are you wearing?” Zoro huffed. 

“Language. And I’m testing something.” Mihawk said. 

“Dad go upstairs and change.” Perona said. 

“No, I’m wearing this and you can’t stop m-” 

Perona and Zoro sat before the door. Mihawk grumbled going upstairs and rubbed his temples. Which he ended up on picking a low button up and black jeans with a blazer. The kids agreed to this one. Mihawk sighed picking them up and locked his door before going over to Shanks house. Before he could even knock on the door the door opened to Luffy. 

“Luffy!” they cried. 

Then squirmed out of Mihawk’s arms to the boy before they darted off inside. Mihawk blinked before heard Shanks talking to someone inside the house. He headed inside shutting the door behind him. He headed inside to a grown man with silver white hair and an unlit cigar between his lips. Shanks chuckled as he patted his head. 

“I knew I could count on you Smoker.” Shanks said, “I’ll give you ten bucks so you can get yourself a nice little candy bar.” 

“I’m three years younger than you.” Smoker said. 

“Haha, sure you are.” 

Shanks turned to Mihawk and clapped his hands together, “Mihawk this is Smoker he will be watching over our kids and will do such a great job of it.” 

“Again. I’m three years younger than-” 

Shanks pinched his cheek before patting it then went upstairs. 

“You have a baby face.” Mihawk said. 

Smoker turned to him, “What?” 

“You look like you're 15.” 

Smoker pursed his lips, as Shanks then headed down the stairs with his shirt open and blue jeans. 

“Luffy behave and I’ll take you to breakfast tomorrow.” Shanks called. 

“WAiWaiT!” luffy cried bouncing down the stairs. 

Shanks turned to him and knelt down to his level, they both embraced before giving soft kisses. 

“Don’t get too drunk.” 

“Don’t tell me what to do.” 

They laughed as they eskimo kissed and Luffy headed upstairs. Shanks turned to Mihawk watching him. He stood taking his hand before leading him to the door. Shanks and Mihawk began to head down to a small well known bar. Mihawk glanced to Shanks who smiled to him softly, before he looked up to the flickering neon light of the bar. 

“This is the place.” Shanks said. 

“Oh how. Romantic.”


	12. Time to Ourselves

Mihawk and Shanks headed inside. The bar was small, not many people were inside. It was dimly lit with a pool table, karaoke, and a few little games in the back. Mihawk and Shanks sat at a booth in the corner of the bar. Shanks wrapped his arms around the back of the booth as Mihawk looked to the menu. 

“It feels, off, without my children here.” Mihawk sighed. 

“Relax, you need it. Being a single father is tough work.” Shanks hummed. 

Mihawk set the menu down before turning to Shanks, his hand took to his thigh earning the redhead’s attention. 

“How many women, and or men have you slept with exactly?” Mihawk asked. 

“I’d rather not tell you that.” Shanks said. 

Mihawk pulled his hand away before opening the menu once more. 

“I worry I will grow attached to you and once we do. Um. have intercourse. I worry you won’t be there when I wake up. Breaking more than just my heart, but also my children’s. In such little time they’ve grown so fond of you.” 

Shanks chuckled, “Relax, I won’t do that to you.” 

Mihawk turned to him, “I trust you.” 

A waitress came by picking up what they would like to drink and then dropped off a menu of what they would want to eat. Which ended up being some pasta, and wine. Mihawk looked to his wine swirling it quietly while Shanks threw it back like it was a shot. Then began to pour himself another glass. 

“Now enough about me, what about you. Why did you decide to pick up your rugrats?” Shanks hummed. 

“Zoro was a drunk mistake, and Perona was a sober decision.” Mihawk said, “I was lonely after being dumped by someone I held dear. I was broken hearted and drank myself into a state of signing and adopting a son. Zoro was very small, he was a baby when I adopted him. I don’t regret it, no. I’m glad I have him, he set me straight and I began to start working again and. He got lonely. So I gave him a sister. But, now he will soon have a brother.” 

Mihawk chuckled remembering Zoro wanting nothing to do with Perona, until she started to figure out how to talk back. Then began to blame all his spills and mess on her. 

“Jeez. That’s a lot more genuine than how I picked up Luffy.” Shanks said. 

Mihawk turned to him, “And how is it you stumbled upon that ball of energy?” 

“I don’t remember myself exactly, but. There was just this kid wandering out in town. He was splashing around in puddles in tattered clothes, and nothing on his feet. I figured the poor kid was homeless and I gave him a couple of bucks to get some food or something. But. everyday after work Luffy would always would be sitting outside for me. Until I took him home. One of the best/worst decisions I ever made.” 

Mihawk smiled softly, “And you're sure he didn’t belong to anyone?” 

“Oh yeah, no one came for him. I mean he went through a few foster homes before eating them out of house and home. So. they let me have him.” 

“Before Boa ever got the chance.” 

They chuckled softly before there appetizer was placed on the table. Shanks thanked the woman who then swooned and headed back to the bar. Mihawk glared at her before to Shanks eating some cheesy bread. He turned to Mihawk and motioned him to try some, earning the elder to try some. Mihawk eats his fair share of the cheesy bread while Shanks ate the other half. 

“So, how do you like it here than to K-kol- wherever you came from.” Shanks asked. 

“It’s too,” Mihawk glanced to Shanks, “Friendly.” 

Shanks grinned, “If I wasn’t so friendly how else would you of met the love of your life?” 

Mihawk cocked a brow to him, “Love of my life? More like company.” 

Shanks chuckled tilting his chin to him and leaned close enough just enough for there lips to brush against one another. 

“Company? I think I’m a little more than that.” Shanks purred. 

Shanks leaned in a little as his eyes glanced to Mihawk. His eyes focused on Shanks lips before he kissed him softly. Shanks kissed back before he pulled back with a smirk. Mihawk huffed crossing his arms and turning away from him. 

“You and me both know I’m more than just a little company.” Shanks purred nuzzling into his neck. 

“Fine.” Mihawk huffed, “Maybe something more.” 

“Maybe?” 

Mihawk glanced to him, “Maybe. I’m still not going to give you what you want. Just yet.” 

Shanks chuckled, “Oh I don’t mind. As long as I can kiss you, and touch you.” 

He stiffened to the hand squeezing his ass, he turned to Shanks smirking and sipping down his wine. Mihawk grumbled going to sip his wine. 

As the night progressed, Shanks talked Mihawk into drinking somehow. At first it was one drink, before it lead to five. 

Shanks chuckled to Mihawk being already slobbering drunk with him. He looked to the glass that was half full before he set it down and turned to Shanks. 

“Let’s go home.” Mihawk hummed. 

“Sure, you look like you need it.” Shanks hummed. 

Mihawk grabbed his jaw having him finish off his drink then they scrambled off to Mihawk’s home. 

Shanks was pressed to the door while Mihawk opened the door. Mihawk and him held a heavy lip locking. They stumbled up the stairs to Mihawk’s room. Mihawk pushed Shanks onto the bed before struggling out of his coat and his shirt. Shank sat up on his elbows. 

“You should get a ticket, cause damn honey your body’s fine.” Shanks purred. 

Mihawk tossed away his shirt before straddling his hips, “Then would you hold yourself against me and all I’ll say is your name.” 

Shanks purred, “That’s a good one.” 

“Shut up and take your pants off.”


	13. Drunk Lovin

They began to rip off each others clothes and only parted for a mere second before clashing lips once more. Shanks pinned Mihawk to the bed kissing down his neck to his collar. Leaving blossoming purplish pink marks Shanks glanced to the golden eyes watching him. He hummed softly coming back to his lips while his free hand stroked over his smooth skin before stopping to the rim of his boxer’s. He felt him shift trying to inch the rest of his hand into his boxer’s. 

“Eager are you?” Shanks asked. 

“I’d be lying if I said I haven’t been wanting this.” Mihawk hummed. 

“Oh, tell me more.” 

Mihawk clamped his mouth shut. Shanks frowned and leaned into kiss him when he was suddenly flipped onto the bed and Mihawk pinned him down. 

“If we are going to do this, we will do this at my pace.” Mihawk said. 

Mihawk removed his boxers before removing Shanks, he sat up as Mihawk rolled his hips on Shanks growing erection. Shanks gripped his hips giving soft moans before Mihawk slipped down to Shanks. His lips wrapped around his tip before rolling his tongue across the tip. Before bobbing down. Shanks moaned softly before licking over his fingers and pressed one into Mihawk’s puckered entrance. He pulled back from Shanks cock to moan softly before slobbering down on his cock once more. 

Shanks soon added a second finger into his entrance, Mihawk soon pulled away from his cock. While Shanks added a third finger Mihawk clutched onto the bed while Shanks fingers rubbed him in all the right ways. 

“I’m ready.” Mihawk panted. 

“You take your time. You're in control right now.” Shanks said. 

Shanks pulled a condom from his pants pocket before he rolled it on. He lied back down as Mihawk mounted his hips. He slowly slipped down onto his cock having Shanks moan and throw his head back. Mihawk stopped about halfway before he took a breath and finished slipping down onto his cock. Once he was sitting on his cock Shanks rubbed his thighs with his eyes shut. 

“Fuck.” Shanks muttered, “I’m not gonna last much longer.” 

“Coming from a sleez like you, I’m surprised.” Mihawk said. 

“S-Shut up.” 

Mihawk rolled his hips as Shanks moaned softly, he began to fuck himself down on Shanks dick. Slow at first before he began to pick up the pace. He glanced up to Shanks whose eyes were shut as he panted softly. Soft moans escaped his lips when Mihawk stopped, Shanks glanced up to him as he leaned over and kissed him softly. Mihawk pulled back cupping his cheeks. 

“I love you.” he said. 

Shanks watched as he slammed himself down and his release sputtered on his chest. He glanced up to Shanks with hazy eyes. 

“I hope to see you when I wake up.” 

Then he slumped onto Shanks, who chuckled holding him close. 

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was shit


	14. A Little More Time with You

There are a few easter eggs in here. 

Mihawk grumbled tossing onto his stomach. Only to press his face into a broad chest, he soon fluttered open his eyes to the red hair sprawled across his pillow. Mihawk glanced to his peaceful sleep, a bit of drool dripping down his chin. While a strand of hair bounced back in forth from his snoring. While his eyes flickered back in forth behind his shut lids. Mihawk smiled softly. 

He was the first person who got to see Shanks like this. He was the first to finally have woken up beside him. He was the first. 

Well besides Luffy, he probably got to see him every morning like this. 

Mihawk blinked brushing aside his hair. He sat up quickly. 

"Fuck, the kids!" Mihawk cried. 

Shanks snapped awake before he fell out of bed. Mihawk scrambled out of bed throwing on his clothes as Shanks groaned to his clothes being thrown at him. He turned to Mihawk with frazzled hair and struggling to get his clothes on. 

"I'm here." Shanks said. 

"Yes I know. We have to-" 

Shanks caught his wrist as Mihawk turned to him. He smiled to him softly as Mihawk cocked a brow. 

"I never had the chance to tell you, to tell you, how wonderful you look in the morning." Shanks said, "What they say is true, God must of spent a little more time on you." 

Mihawk sighed kneeling down to his level, he embraced him where Shanks smiled embracing him back. 

"Thank you."

He pulled back and kissed him softly. Mihawk pulled back once more cupping his chin. 

"Let's go get, our, children." 

Shanks chuckled getting up and getting dressed. Once he finished Mihawk didn't spend any time to fix his hair or anything he just took Shanks hand as he dragged him across the street to his house. Where Shanks quickly unlocked the door to the house. The house was, decent, besides the large fort in the middle of the living room. Mihawk headed upstairs while Shanks went to investigate the fort. He opened the sheet to Luffy and Zoro tangled in each other's sheets. He chuckled softly closing the sheet and Shanks saw the 'No girls allowed' sign outside. Mihawk stepped downstairs as he looked around for Perona. 

"The boys are in here." Shanks whispered. 

"Where's Perona?" Mihawk asked. 

Mihawk then noticed the smaller fort under the kitchen table and sighed. He headed down as Shanks and him climbed under seeing Perona asleep on the floor. But she stole all the blankets and pillows from Shanks and Luffy's room. 

"Troublesome." Mihawk sighed. 

Shanks chuckled as they climbed out and headed into the kitchen. Shanks began to brew some coffee while Mihawk leaned against the wall. Then noticed the note from Smoker on the counter. 

'I went home, the kids were fed and fell asleep.' 

Mihawk rolled his eyes handing the letter to Shanks, "Some babysitter." 

Shanks took the note before chuckling and crumpled up the note. 

"Hey let me get a good morning kiss." Shanks purred. 

"You already got one." 

"I want another." 

"What are you five?" 

"Yeah five inches deep in your-" 

Mihawk shut him up with a kiss, Shanks purred deepening the kiss with a soft nibble on his bottom lip. But. Mihawk was being stubborn. But he knew Shanks wouldn't go down without a fight. Tilting up his chin Shanks made past his lips and his tongue. Was stopped by Mihawk's teeth. Softly biting down on his tongue, he pulled back furrowing. Then let go for Shanks to pull back. But. he still didn't go down without a fight. Mihawk gasped softly as Shanks slapped and clutched his ass. Then he went in for the deep kiss. Mihawk went along as they had a small makeout session. Shanks pulled back with Mihawk's bottom lip between his lip and pulled back. Then let go letting it snap back into place. 

"Good morning, my daytime vampire." Shanks purred. 

"Good morning, you annoying red blur." 

"Can you teach me how to kiss like that?" 

They snapped to Zoro looking up at them with a cocked head. 

"No." They both said. 

Zoro frowned, "Wh- why not?" 

"It's a kiss only grown ups share. Not for kids." 

He gave a soft oh before Luffy and Perona patted there way into the kitchen. Perona smiled with a blanket around her body. 

"Did you guys have fun?" Perona asked. 

"Yeah, we had a pretty good time." Mihawk said. 

"Does that mean Shanks is gonna be with us for a little while?" Zoro asked. 

Mihawk turned to Shanks who smiled with a toothy grin, "I suppose." 

"And Luffy is my new brother?" 

"Not just yet." 

They giggled among themselves softly before going upstairs. Shanks went to Mihawk giving him a cup of coffee before he motioned him to the boy's fort. Mihawk rolled his eyes as they crawled inside Mihawk furrowed to the blanket that was on the top of the blanket floor. 

"This is mine, how." he grumbled figuring out the kids stole blankets from his house. 

Shanks chuckled leaning in and kissed down his neck, "Don't worry about it. I mean it's not like it's the last time we're gonna see each other." 

"I suppose you are right." 

"Now relax, I need a little more morning lovin." 

"Hey! Not in our fort!" Luffy huffed. 

"Too bad." 

"NOO!!" 

"Luffy it's too late! Our fort is infected with cooties." 

Shanks chuckled, "All the cooties." 

Screaming they darted away from the fort as Shanks and Mihawk chuckled enjoying there morning coffee.


	15. Buggy

“Please, it’s just for today.” Shanks begged. 

Luffy puffed his cheeks as he crossed his arms and turned away. Shanks grumbled kneeling before him. Shanks gripped Luffy’s chin turning him to look at him. 

“Luffy it’s that one time of the year where I go and I get to work in the morning. I’d rather you be at Mihawk’s house then be home alone all day. Can you please cooperate with me just for today?” Shanks pleaded. 

Luffy stuck his tongue out at him before turning away. Shanks sighed before getting up. Luffy watched as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a jar. Shanks then headed to the living room. Luffy watched as he unscrewed the jar and reached inside. 

“Would you do it for a Luffy Snack?” Shanks cocked a brow. 

He pursed his lips as he shook his head. Shanks smirked grabbing two. 

“What about two, Luffy Snacks?” Shanks asked. 

“No. I won-” 

“What about five?” 

Luffy whipped his head around with a wide eyed look. Five? Shanks wouldn’t let him have any over than three. But five? That’s. Almost twice as much as normal. Shanks pulled out five pepperoni sticks. He held them out before Luffy having him lick his lips and reach out for them. Shanks pulled them away holding them up.

“Ah, you have to agree to go to Mihawk’s and behave.” Shanks said. 

“I promise, cross my heart.” Luffy pleaded. 

Shanks handed them over to him before screwing the lid back onto the jar. Luffy nibbled down on one of them while he shoved the rest in his pocket. Shanks pulled on his jacket before going up to Luffy. He knelt down to his level where Luffy went and embraced him. Shanks chuckled embracing him back. 

“I’m gonna miss you daddy.” Luffy sighed. 

“I’m gonna miss you too kiddo. But I’ll be back before you know it. Okay?” 

Shanks scooped him up, as they headed out the door and to Mihawk’s house. He knocked on the door, within a second the door was whipped open to Zoro and Perona. Shanks set Luffy down as he went to join his friends. Shanks watched as he was taken into the living room. Mihawk stepped out a minute later buttoning up his shirt while towel drying his hair. Shanks purred folding his arms behind his back. Mihawk perked up to him and sighed. 

“Good morning, dear.” 

Shanks chuckled, “Do I get a good morning kiss?” 

“If you have to ask for it, no.” 

Shanks frowned, “Awe come.” 

His eyes narrowed to Luffy, he furrowed as Luffy was sitting on the floor sharing his Luffy snack with Zoro and Perona. He’s never done that. Yet alone share with him. He smiled softly as Mihawk turned to the children. 

“Luffy never shares.” Shanks muttered. 

“Hm, I guess this family is what’s good for him.” Mihawk hummed. 

“Damn. I’m gonna be late. Well you guys have fun. I’ll be home tonight.” 

Shanks and Mihawk shared a quick kiss before Shanks left. Mihawk watched him jog down the street before turning out of the neighborhood. Mihawk turned back to Luffy sitting in front of the door. His eyes never leaving the woodwork. Is this, what Luffy does when Shanks is gone? 

“Luffy, what are you doing?” Mihawk asked. 

His eyes never left the door, “I’m waiting for my dad to come back.” 

“He just left. He won’t be back until later.” 

“I know. But I always wait for him here. Like I always do.” 

Luffy nodded leaning back on his hands. As he smiled to the door. Mihawk frowned thinking of something they could do. Just to get Luffy’s mind off Shanks for a while. 

“Dad! I’m hungry!” Zoro whined. 

Groceries. 

Mihawk lit up with an idea as he turned to Luffy. 

“Luffy why don’t you come grocery shopping with us. And I’ll let you pick out a snack.” 

He turned to Mihawk before back to the door, “No thanks, I have to wait for my dad.” 

Zoro went up to Luffy and sat next to him. 

“Then I’ll wait with you.” 

Luffy turned to him. Zoro sat next to him with his legs and arms crossed. 

“No. It’s okay. It’s my job to wait for him.” 

“If you can’t come neither can I.” 

Mihawk smiled softly. As Luffy pouted. Puffing his cheeks and crossed his arms. 

“Okay. But just for a little bit.” 

Mihawk had Perona on his back, Luffy in his hand, and Zoro on his leash. He was leading before he turned down a wrong road and soon was being dragged behind. Zoro then noticed the Baratie up ahead and soon caught up. He darted to the doors and peeked inside. Sanji sat inside looking at a book. They looked like they were closed. Zoro smiled and knocked anyway. Sanji perked up and smiled. He looked to the kitchen and then headed to the door. 

“Zoro, what are you doing here?” Sanji asked. 

“I. I wanted to say hi.” Zoro smiled. 

“Well, hi.” 

They smiled softly as Mihawk let them talk privately. After a few minutes Mihawk looked to his watch. 

“Zoro, it’s time to go. You can talk later.” 

Zoro frowned, “Uh! Coming!” 

He turned back to Sanji and kissed him before darting off. Sanji stood bewildered before he smiled closing the door to the restaurant. 

“Dad! Dad! I kissed him!” Zoro announced.

“And, how did it go?” Mihawk cocked a brow. 

“I don’t know, it was too fast.” 

Mihawk chuckled as they headed inside the store. Luffy and Zoro sat in the basket while Perona sat in the baby chair thing. Zoro and Luffy played ISpy. Until Luffy’s eyes narrowed to a man with blue hair. It was pulled up into a messy bun and his lips pressed into a line. 

“Is it that guys hair?” Luffy chimed. 

He turned to Zoro who nodded. Luffy turned back to the man as Mihawk stopped the cart to pick up some groceries. Luffy cocked his head as his eyes were staring at Luffy with a wide eyed expression. He seemed surprised to see Luffy. Then it all clicked together. 

“Buggy!?” Luffy cried.


	16. Ex’s and Oh’s

Luffy climbs out of the cart and darted over to Buggy clinging onto his leg. Buggy stood shocked to see that golden straw hat once more. Luffy looks up to him with this wide eyed look. 

"Buggy! Where have you been? Shanks-" 

Buggy's face hardened, "Shanks? I don't want to see that red haired bastard. He's not with you is he?" 

Luffy shook his head, "No." 

"Good! I'd rather not to see his slut face again." 

Luffy furrowed, "Don't you talk about my dad like that!" 

"Well too fucking bad kid I'm going to shit on your dad all day. Now get off me before I kick you." 

"No! Not until you tell me why you hate my dad!" 

"You wouldn't understand brat, you know. You're just like your fuck of a father-" 

"Luffy! Get back here!" Mihawk barked.

They turned to Mihawk approaching him and scooping up Luffy by his collar. Luffy was in tears as his face was beat red with anger. Mihawk glanced to Buggy who cocked a brow to this man. He put Luffy onto his hip before he started to walk off. Until Buggy bursted out laughing having them turn back to him. Mihawk and Luffy glanced to each other before back to Buggy. 

"He lost him! The one thing that red haired bastard only could hold a relationship with. He lost him!" Buggy laughed. 

"What about Shanks?" Mihawk cocked a brow. 

Buggy finally calmed himself, "Luffy is your son eh? I've had a relationship with his previous father." 

"No Shanks-" 

Mihawk covered Luffy's mouth, "Go on." 

"Why do you want to know?" 

Luffy batted away Mihawk's hand, "He's dating my dad." 

Buggy smirked, "Oh you are." 

He chuckled softly turning back to the isle. He hummed softly grabbing a box of cereal off the shelf before looking at the back of the box. 

"Well, It was about a year ago. Shanks walked into my life with that little pipsqueak. Oh he makes you feel like he loved you, and only you. Until," Buggy dropped the box into his basket before giving Mihawk a blank stare, "He cheats on you and leaves with his kid. Face it pal, your better off without a man who's only obsession. Is women, and that kid." 

Buggy's eyes narrowed to Luffy before back to Mihawk's golden gaze. His eyes hardened as his face. 

"Good luck teaching an old dog new tricks." Buggy shrugged. 

He then walked off as Luffy then began to cry. Mihawk set him down kneeling down to his level. 

"Shanks isn't going to leave you is he?" Luffy cried. 

"Of course not." Mihawk said, "We love each other too much." 

He sniffled wiping his face on his sleeve, "You promise?" 

"I promise. Now, go pick out a nice treat for you buddy." 

Luffy nodded as he went to pick out a treat. Mihawk stood as he sighed, realizing he can't keep that promise. 

As they got home, Luffy was finally distracted with Zoro and Perona. But Mihawk's mind kept going over what buggy had said. 

"I need a drink." he muttered. 

Shanks grumbled rubbing his neck as he walked inside. Everyone perked up from dinner as Luffy gasped jumping out of his seat and darting over to him. Shanks grinned scooping up Luffy and embracing him. Mihawk watched as Shanks was truly happy with Luffy. Was he happy with him like that? 

"Oh pops, guess what?" Luffy chirped. 

"Yeah buddy?" Shanks hummed. 

"We ran into Buggy at the superstore." 

Shanks smile faded, "Buggy?" 

Luffy nodded, "He told Mihawk about what happened between you two. Then I started to cry, and I was worried you and Mihawk was going to not be with you anymore. But Mihawk promised that you wouldn't leave him. Cause then I wouldn't have friends like Perona and Zoro." 

Shanks smiled softly as he glanced to Mihawk sipping on his wine. He turned back to Luffy and embraced him. 

"Nah Luffy, this one's a keeper. We're gonna be with them for a very long time." Shanks said.

Luffy smiled embracing him back, "Thanks, dad." 

As night fell, Luffy had fallen asleep in Zoro's room. While Mihawk and Shanks were downstairs having a drink of his red wine. Sitting before the fire and in each other's company. Mihawk rested on Shanks shoulder swirling his wine. Shanks glanced to him before back to the fire. 

"So, you ran into Buggy. And it's bugging you." Shanks said. 

"I promised something to your son, that I couldn't promise." Mihawk sighed. 

"What you should know you are so much different. Buggy wasn't the man for me, he was greedy and he hated Luffy. Buggy made me choose between my own son and him. So. I did. And I don't regret a single day that I did. Besides, how would I have met you if I had chosen him?" 

Mihawk rumbled as Shanks leaned against his head. 

"Besides you have nothing to worry about." 

"Oh?" 

"After we had sex, I was still there in the morning. You have to be pretty special to wake up to this." 

"You mean, you drooling on my pillow and snoring up a storm." 

"Whoa, whoa, I don't snore." 

"I beg to differ." 

They chuckled before kissing softly. Shanks pulled back tilting up his chin. 

"I'll do anything to prove that your special to me." 

Mihawk chuckled, "Then get rid of Luffy." 

Shanks huffed, "Okay anything but that." 

"Then, how about you stay the night. Just, us."  

Mihawk rubbing his hand up Shanks thigh. 

"I can do that." Shanks grinned.


	17. Birthday Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Warning Zosan Fluff ;)

It’s been a few months now and the most non stopped topic for the past two months now was. 

“Dad! Dad! I know what I really want to do for my birthday!” 

Zoro darted down the stairs to Shanks and Mihawk on the couch. They turned to Zoro darting into the kitchen before winding out and into the living room. He panted softly before sitting on the floor. 

“Settle down sport, you still have a couple of days before your birthday.” Shanks chuckled. 

“I want to have a birthday party. Bring six friends.” Zoro said. 

He scattered his cards on the floor he pointed to the names on them before he hesitated on the last one. 

“This one is for Sanji.” Zoro muttered. 

“Oh, you gonna invite your boyfriend?” Shanks chuckled. 

“He’s not. Not yet.” 

Shanks chuckled, “Well when are you going to give it to him?” 

“I was gonna ask if you guys could.” 

“I don’t think so sport, if you want to invite a cute boy to your party. You gotta give it to him yourself. Prove your manly. And brave.” 

Zoro blinked, “Brave?” 

Shanks nodded, “Brave.” 

He grinned, “Can we go right now?” 

“Zoro we just-” 

Shanks interrupted, “Sure sport, I’ll take you.” 

Mihawk turned to him furrowing, “What?” 

Zoro grinned darting off as Shanks got up stretching. 

“He’s a kid in love. I can’t say no to that.” 

Mihawk sighed as Shanks and Zoro pulled on there jackets and shoes before heading off. Shanks held Zoro’s hand as they headed down the street. Zoro looked up to Shanks cocking a brow. 

“Why did you agree to come with me?” Zoro asked. 

“Smart kid.” Shanks chuckled, “I actually wanted to ask you something.” 

They stopped as Shanks knelt down to his level. Zoro cocked his head in confusion. 

“Since you are the oldest, I’d want to ask your permission to. Marry your father.” Shanks asked. 

Zoro gasped before embracing him. Shanks blinked before embracing him back. He pulled back with a wide smile and bounced up and down. 

“When?” He grinned. 

“Eventually, I figured this might be one of the only times I have with you. So what do you say?” 

“I give you my permission.” 

Shanks grinned as they embraced before heading to the Baratie. 

Zoro stood outside holding the card. Shanks stood behind him as they watched Sanji go back in forth between tables then headed to the kitchen. Shanks knelt down to his level before patting him on the shoulder. 

“Now. Go to him. When he’s least expecting it.” Shanks said. 

He nodded before heading inside. Shanks chuckled standing outside. Zoro stood before the hosts desk then peaked around the desk looking into the main floor. Sanji walked by before stopping. He turned to Zoro and smiled. 

“What are you doing here?” he grinned. 

Sanji approached him putting his notepad behind his back. 

‘Be Brave.’ 

Zoro took a breath before handing him the card, “I’d like to invite you to my birthday party this friday.” 

Sanji smiled taking the card, “Really, me?” 

Zoro nodded, “I’d really appreciate it if you could come.” 

Sanji turned to Zeff before heading over to him. Zoro waited in anticipation was Sanji talked to his old man. Who then agreed as they embraced and Sanji headed over to Zoro. 

“I can go. I’ll be there.” Sanji said. 

Zoro lit up before they embraced, he spun him around before setting him down. Sanji giggled softly before Zoro kissed him and then darted off out of the restaurant. Sanji pursed his lips before he giggled. 

“That’s my boy.” Shanks cheered. 

“Did you see me? Did you see how good I did dad?” 

It was quiet as Zoro grew flushed. Shanks chuckled before ruffling his hair. 

“You can call me dad, I don’t mind.” 

“Okay. Dad.” 

As the day of Zoro’s birthday arrived, Shanks and Mihawk got everything ready for his special day. Putting up birthday streamers, keeping Luffy away from the cake, and wrapping some presents. But as the time for the party to start was arriving. No one seemed to show up. 

Zoro sat by the door resting on his palm. He frowned as Shanks sat next to him. 

“Rough party huh?” Shanks sighed. 

“Yeah.” 

“Hey I know what will cheer you up, how about you open my gift.” 

Zoro perked up as Shanks pulled out a small envelope. Zoro opened it to find 20 bucks inside. He grinned as he turned to Shanks. 

“Spend it on that first date.” He winked. 

“Awe thanks pop.” 

The doorbell rang having Zoro light up and get to the door. He opened the door to Sanji standing in a button up and some nice jeans. He held a small box and smiled to Zoro. 

“Happy birthday.” he grinned. 

Shanks smiled resting on his palm, “Would you look at that.” 

Mihawk sat beside him as Sanji stepped inside. Zoro showed him around the house. Mihawk rested on Shanks shoulder as he sighed in relief. 

“I would of been upset to see him upset, a broken heart, and being lonely on your birthday. What a way to turn ten.” 

“You know, I don’t think this will be the last we see of that blonde haired boy.” Shanks chuckled. 

“I don’t think so either.”


	18. Red Lips

From months, to years. This was the year things now settle into place. Zoro had just turned fourteen, and for his birthday. Shanks and Luffy decided to move in with them. 

“Took you guys long enough to move in.” Zoro chuckled. 

Luffy chuckled sitting on his bed on the other side of there room, “I had to do a little convincing.” 

“Yeah right.” Shanks called. 

They laughed. Zoro glanced around before propping himself up on his elbows. 

“Hey you know when the old man is gonna, you know.” Zoro asked.

“Gonna?” 

“You know, pop the question?” 

Luffy shrugged, “I don’t know, I don’t even know what that means.” 

“Ugh just nevermind.” 

“Zoro! Your boyfriend’s here. Again!” Perona called. 

Sanji stepped into the room and smiled to the rearrangements. Zoro grinned as Sanji took a seat on Luffy’s ship bed. 

“Aren’t you kind of old for a boat bed?” Sanji asked. 

“Aren’t you kind of old to. To. be in here?” Luffy huffed. 

“Good one luffy.” Zoro chuckled. 

Sanji laughed as he went and sat on Zoro’s bed. Where they kissed softly before Sanji slumped back on his bed. Luffy headed downstairs, sliding down the railing of there stairs before hopping off before getting to the end. Mihawk stood in the doorway frowning to him. Luffy gave a cheesy grin knowing, he shouldn’t be doing that. 

“Luffy, I’ve told you time and time again. Don’t do that, your going to break it.” Mihawk huffed. 

“Ah, come on pops. I’m just having a little fun.” Luffy pouted. 

“It’s all fun and game before you hurt yourself.” 

Luffy went to him taking the small box with his name on it. While Mihawk headed across the street to Shanks place. The place was pretty bare besides the furniture Shanks was going to sell. Mihawk headed upstairs to Shanks sitting on his bed. Shanks was deep in thought as his eyes kept to his bed. 

“What are you thinking about?” Mihawk asked.

Shanks perked up to him and smiled softly, “I’ve had my share of breaking in my bed. All but you.” 

“I’m not sleeping with you in that.” 

“I didn’t mean it like that. I meant it as a special kind of thing.” 

Mihawk hummed, “Well your the only man I’ve had slept in my bed.” 

Shanks smirked, “I guess that means I should break in your bed more.” 

“Break my bed you buy me a new one.” 

Shanks frowned, “Killjoy.” 

They perked up to Shanks phone buzzing, he reached over to a text message asking about the bed. Shanks grinned as he texted back before tossing his phone on the bed. 

“I got someone interested in the bed.” Shanks grinned. 

“Good, now we don’t have to worry about giving that std positive thing to the kids.” 

“Woah, woah, don’t be mean.” 

Mihawk sighed as Shanks smirked getting up. Before getting over to him. 

“Are you jealous?” Shanks purred. 

“I am not. That bed is disgusting and belongs on the streets.” 

Shanks rumbled softly, “I think you are, cause otherwise you wouldn’t care.” 

Mihawk frowned gripping Shanks chin, “Bug off.” 

Shanks smirked, “By the way, who was your first time?” 

He pushed him away before heading downstairs. Shanks followed after before pinning Mihawk to the wall. He kissed him softly before pulling back and cupping his chin. 

“It was me wasn’t it?” Shanks purred. 

“My sex life is private.” Mihawk huffed. 

Shanks grinned, “It was wasn’t it?” 

“Ew.” 

They turned to Zoro with a disgusted look shutting the door behind him. Shanks embraced Mihawk before batting his eyes to Zoro. 

“I’m just having a little fun.” 

“He will bite you.” Zoro said. 

“Oo, kinky.” 

“Okay before you both get gross, Luffy and I are hungry. Perona is in her little vegetarian faze so. She wants a salad. But Luffy and I want pizza.” 

“I guess I can go run to get pizza.” Mihawk sighed. 

Zoro gave a soft yes before leaving. Mihawk grumbled as shanks pulled back. 

“I’ll wait for the guy or gal to pick up the bed.” Shanks said. 

Mihawk glanced to him before furrowing. He grabbed his shirt and kissed him roughly. He soon pulled back before kissing down his neck. Shanks jolted to the teeth biting down on his neck. Shanks smirked as Mihawk pulled back only an inch away from his face. A threatening look in his eyes. 

“Behave.” 

Then left without another word. 

Shanks sat on the couch watching videos on his phone. Mostly little dogs in little shoes trying to get them off. They amused him the most. He’d hiss if he cocked his neck in a weird way. Then remembered Mihawk’s mark. He perked up when the doorbell rang. Shanks grinned getting up and headed to the door. Once he opened the door his smile soon faded and frowned to the blonde haired woman on his doorstep. Her sapphire blue eyes burrowing into his emerald green. 

“What are you doing here?” Shanks asked. 

“I came for the bed.” 

Mihawk opened the front door to the pizza delivery boy before him. He pulled out the cash and handed it over to him. The boy thanked him as he handed over the pizza. Mihawk glanced behind him to Shanks house. He furrowed to the red car sitting outside and two figures talking in the living room. Before the smaller figure was backing who he assumed Shanks back before they weren’t in the window. Mihawk cocked a brow before turning to Luffy and Zoro sitting at the table. 

“Should we have one last meal at Shanks house?” He asked. 

Perona frowned stepping into the dining room, “At that dump, no way.” 

Zoro and Luffy glanced to each other then back to Mihawk. 

“Definitely.” 

“Hey! That’s no fair!” 

All three of the boy’s headed over to Shanks house. Luffy was the first to get to the door, Mihawk grabbed the back of his shirt pulling him away. Then headed inside. Where there eyes widened to to Shanks being pressed to the wall by lips and a hand tugging at his belt. His hands kept to the wall as his eyes glanced to Mihawk.


	19. Blood of I Love You

Shanks forcefully pushes her off him before wiping his face with the back of his hand. 

“Look, whatever happened between us is over now. I’ve moved on and am perfectly happy of where I am.” Shanks claimed looking to Mihawk and the kids. 

He smiled turning back to her where she frowned to his answer. Mihawk didn’t like where this was going. Luffy was about to go in and help but he grabbed the back of his shirt. Keeping Zoro and Luffy behind him. In case she tried anything. 

She laughed softly, “If I can’t have you, then no one can.” 

Pulling out between her breasts was a switchblade. She flicked it open as Shanks eyes went wide turning to his family. Slamming the door before them he locked it from the inside. Mihawk banged on the door trying to get inside. But Shanks kept his hand to the doorknob. 

“Shanks! Open the door!” 

“Dad!” Luffy cried. 

Mihawk turned to Luffy, “Do you still have your keys to the house?” 

Luffy nodded. 

They raced back to the house as Luffy and Zoro went upstairs to find the keys. Mihawk got to his phone before calling 911. Perona perked up from her music noticing everyone scrambling around. Luffy came down with the keys while Mihawk handed the phone off to him. 

“Go get help while I help your father. Can you do that?” Mihawk asked. 

Luffy nodded, “I will.” 

Mihawk headed out the door but stopped when the back of his shirt was tugged on. He turned to Luffy holding the phone. Tears in his eyes while his lip quivered. 

“Take care of my dad okay?” 

“I will.” 

Mihawk left getting to the house. Frantically putting the keys in the locks before unlocking the door. He swung open the door and he froze in fear. Blood was pooled on the floor. and smeared down the halls. His golden eyes flicked around before putting the keys between his fingers. In case he had to fight. Mihawk headed down the hall to the kitchen. Shanks stood leaning against the wall. He was tying off something before collapsing on the floor. Mihawk caught him before helping him onto the floor. Mihawk noticed the small cuts on his arms and a large gash across the palm of his hand. 

“Oh. you got in.” Shanks hummed. 

“Where is she?” Mihawk grunted. 

“She left after I told her off.” 

Mihawk clicked his tongue cupping his face and kissing his forehead. Shanks purred as Mihawk pulled back and sighed in relief. 

“Help is going to be on the way. Luffy is safe at home. And-” 

“I love you.” Shanks said. 

He reached up and cupped his face, “I absolutely love you. I never felt this way about anyone before. Well besides Luffy. But. He’s my son. So there’s a difference.” 

Shanks rested against his arm. He looked up to Mihawk with a heavy lidded gaze. Mihawk perked up to the siren’s blaring outside the house. Police and paramedics raced inside to help Shanks. While Mihawk gave the police details about the woman. Once they finished they left and Mihawk went to check on Shanks. 

He sat on the ledge of the ambulance while a woman was stitching up his hand. Mihawk sat beside him taking his injured hand. Shanks turned to him and smiled. 

“Ah, my knight in shining armor.” Shanks chimed. 

He twinged to a new stitch in his hand turning back to the woman. Mihawk rumbled softly taking Shanks chin and turning him to look at him. They kissed softly before Mihawk pulled back a little. His golden eyes filled with rage and a bit ticked off. 

“If another woman lays her hands on you again, I’m not afraid to cut them off.” Mihawk huffed. 

“Oh, is that a hint of jealousy I hear.” 

The woman stitching up Shanks hand cleared her throat earning Mihawk’s attention. 

“Eh, I meant sexual senorita, I thank you for helping my husband’s hand.” He said. 

Shanks perked up to that as the woman rolled her eyes and continued to work on Shanks hand. He grinned as Mihawk turned back to him and frowned to the large grin on his face. 

“What?” 

“Oh nothing.” Shanks purred. 

Mihawk looked behind Shanks as he turned behind him. Luffy stood on the doorstep with Zoro behind him. They looked worried watching from a distance, curious of what was going on. The woman finished up with Shanks hand and bandaged it up before letting him go. Mihawk paid the bill while Luffy darted over to Shanks. They embraced while Luffy cried. 

“Ah, buddy. I’m alright. Just a little scratch that’s all.” Shanks said.

Luffy looked up at him with puffy eyes and lip quivering, “But pops, your hand!” 

“It’s just a scratch, besides. I have another one.” 

Shanks held out his uninjured hand, Luffy sniffled going back to crying. Zoro approached embracing him too. 

“Don’t scare us like that again.” Zoro huffed. 

As night fell, Shanks sat on the bed while Mihawk rewrapped his bandage. He glanced up to Shanks before back to his wound. 

“You are a brave, but idiotic, man. I can’t help but fall for someone like you.” Mihawk huffed. 

“Awe, you love me.” Shanks said. 

“I take it back.” 

“Hey, no!”


	20. It’s Time

It’s been a while now. Shanks house was bought, and a lovely couple was moving in. Mihawk was happy about that. Oh, the girl who attacked Shanks, was arrested. And Zoro had found what he wanted to be when he grew up. So on the weekends he would work as a volunteer officer. Sanji made a comment about him liking a man in uniform and now. He won’t take it off. 

“Zoro you really should take that off.” Mihawk sighed, “I’m tired of taking that to the dry cleaners.” 

“Awe but pops-” 

“Come on hawkeyes, let the kid have his fun. Besides he’s gotta keep Sanji’s attention somehow.” Shanks butted in. 

Zoro gleamed as Mihawk glared to Shanks. 

“It’s called being himself. Besides if you wear the same thing over and over he will get tired of it and won’t have the same appeal. Save it for rare occasions.” 

“Okay pops, I’ll go change.” 

Zoro headed upstairs while Shanks turned to Mihawk. He hummed wrapping an arm around his shoulders. 

“What kind of things would you like to see me in?” Shanks purred. 

Mihawk rolled his eyes swirling his wine, “I don’t want to talk about this now.” 

“Awe come on, think of how. Exciting. Our sex life can be.” 

“If you must know, a priest.” 

Shanks grew a shit eating grin as Mihawk glanced to him before back to his wine. 

“Oh, really? Why is that? What kind of ideas do you have that you won’t tell me.” 

“That or a magician.” 

“A. Magician?” 

Mihawk turned to him pulling him close, just enough for there lips to brush across each other. 

“So you can show me how to make your dick disappear into this ass.” 

He got up then headed to the kitchen. Shanks sat in disbelief. Before a dirty idea crawled up into his head. Zoro then wandered down into the living room seeing Shanks with the most evilst grin he could find. Zoro took a seat next to him earning the red hairs attention. 

“Oh, hey sport.” Shanks chuckled.

“Pops, when are you. Well. you know.” Zoro asked. 

Shanks blinked, “What?” 

“Propose.” 

He sighed, “I don’t know buddy. Things got out of hand and I haven’t had the time to prepare.” 

“What about now?” 

Shanks smirked, “I’ll tell you this, soon buddy. Now go get Luffy and your coat. Were gonna go shopping.” 

Zoro nodded before heading upstairs. 

Shanks, Luffy and Zoro headed out to do a little grocery shopping where they always have to make a small side stop. 

Zoro looked in the window of the Baratie. He looked disappointed not seeing his boyfriend inside. Shanks sighed and ruffled his hair earning the young teen’s attention. 

“We can always come back later.” 

Zoro smiled and nodded as they headed down the street. Shanks lead the boys to the store. As they were about to head inside Shanks kept walking. 

“I was thinking we could make a small detour.” Shanks winked. 

The two boys looked to each other then back to Shanks. They followed him until they stopped outside a jewelers. Shanks opened the door and winked to them as they gasped heading inside. Luffy and Zoro went around looking to the glinting gems and the rings of gold. Shanks went to talk to a teller which turned out to be Boa. Shanks frowned. 

“What do you want?” She huffed. 

“Get me someone else.” Shanks grunted. 

“Uh no. Too bad. Why are you here?”

“Why are you here? You don’t work here.” 

“Ha! Jokes on you, I’m a manager of multiple jewelers. So get out if your not going to get anything.” 

Shanks sighed pulling out a slip of paper. He handed it to Boa, she swiped the paper from his hand before looking to it. She headed into the back. Luffy and Zoro wandered over to the case Shanks was at. Until Boa came back out. She gasped seeing Luffy who hid behind Zoro. 

“Awe you brought my baby!” She chimed. 

Shanks rolled his eyes as he turned to Luffy. Zoro was looking to him over his shoulder while he pouted holding onto Zoro’s shirt. Boa set the box on the counter before she went to greet Luffy. Shanks took the liberty to look inside the box. He smiled pulling out a matt black ring with a gold band across the middle. Zoro looked at it beside him while Luffy was hiding between Shanks and Zoro. Boa noticed the ring and furrowed. 

“Is this the payments you’ve been giving to Doflamingo?” Boa asked. 

Shanks turned to her, “I’ve come up with enough money to propose to Mihawk.” 

Zoro and Luffy grinned turning to each other before embracing. Boa snatched the ring from him before she headed into the back room. Shanks went to go after her but she came back out with a small black box. With a small golden latch on the lips of the box. 

“He’d like this box.” she said. 

Handing it off with some paperwork. She held out her hand to Shanks, he cocked a brow to her. 

“I’d like to forgive and forget. You are on to a new life, and I can see you mean well for my best friend.” 

Shanks chuckled shaking her hand, “All means well ends well.” 

She pulled him over the counter getting inches away from his face, “Again break his heart. And I will break your jaw, along with three ribs and your arm.” 

“Relax. No harm will come to him.” 

The bell chimed to the jewelers. They turned to a large man standing in the doorway. Shanks frowned pulling Luffy and Zoro behind him. He glanced to Boa giving a small nod. Under the counter Boa went pressing a small red button alerting the cops. Shanks turned back to the blackbeard man. 

“Zehaha, Red-Hair.” 

“Teach.” Shanks grunted.


	21. Teach

Shanks grinned, “Teach! What a pleasant surprise.” 

Shanks motioned Luffy and Zoro to Boa who took them into a back room. Teach slowly walked up to Shanks with a big toothy grin. Zoro complied following Boa into the backroom. But Luffy stayed, holding onto Shanks jacket. 

“Ah old friend, I’m surprised the whore is settling down.” Teach laughed. 

Luffy frowned, “Don’t you talk to my dad that way you stinky old fart!” 

Shanks put his hand over Luffy’s mouth, “Ah ha, This is my son, you probably remember him back in the day.” 

“Quite a mouth you have on your boy there Shanks. Be better learn to keep it shut before I shut it for him.” 

“He means no harm in it, Luffy is just all bark no bite.” 

Luffy pulled Shanks hand away, “Your a fat old man who can’t see his toes! I bet your a hobo!” 

Teach chuckled softly stuffing his hands into his pockets. He stood before Shanks towering over him. Shanks was pinned against the counter and Teach. While Luffy stuck to his side. His dark eyes glanced to Luffy who frowned up at him. 

“Better keep your mouth shut boy. It will get you into a lot of trouble someday.” 

“Fuck you.” Luffy hissed. 

Shanks snapped to him, “Luffy.” 

He glanced to Teach as he swung at him. Shanks ducked grabbing Luffy and rolled away. He scooped up Luffy and set him behind a counter. 

“For once, please. Shut up.” Shanks pleaded. 

Luffy nodded as Shanks turned back to Teach. He watched as there was a pair of golden brass knuckles on his hands. Both having sharpened spikes of three. 

“You should put a muzzle on your boy. I can teach him a lesson if you don’t have the balls to.” 

“Come after my son, and that will be the last thing you do.” 

Teach charged at him as Shanks dodged jumping over his back and lead Teach away. Luffy poked his head out as Zoro motioned him over. Luffy shook his head before turning to Teach and Shanks. Shanks dodging his attacks while he ran into counters. 

“So who is the lucky woman to have you settle? Hm?” Teach rumbled. 

“That’s none of your business.” 

“Oh come on, you gonna invite me to your little wedding? Eh?” 

Shanks grunted as Teach clocked him, he stumbled to the floor before staggering up. He panted softly as Teach came at him again. Where he was hit in the side. Teach held him down while he kicked him in the side. He chuckled as he noticed Luffy poking out from behind the counter. Shanks slowly picked himself up as Teach went ater Luffy. 

“Luffy run!” Shanks cried. 

But he was too scared to move. Shanks tried to get to him. But Zoro got there first. Grabbing a fire extinguisher, he pulled out the pin and sprayed Teach. He hissed backing off. Zoro turned to Shanks who grinned finally getting up. Zoro took Luffy into the safe room while Shanks finished the fight. Shanks was able to lay a few blows on Teach with the fire extinguisher. But. It wasn’t enough.   
Shanks lied on the floor breathing heavily as his blood pooled to the floor from his open wounds. 

“Now after the brat.” Teach grunted. 

Shanks picked himself up as Teach went over to the room. He pulled open the door and grabbed Luffy. 

“PUT ME DOWN YOU FAT PIG!” Luffy hissed. 

Teach tossed Luffy onto the floor as he rolled and hit the counter. He grunted rubbing his head. Shanks hurried to grab him and held him close while glaring daggers at Teach. 

“Don’t. Touch. My. Son.” Shanks hissed. 

With that final blow. Luffy saw blood. Then Shanks collapsed to the floor. Luffy panicked as the doors swung open and Teach was arrested. Luffy rolled Shanks onto his back while tears formed in his eyes. 

He gained a new wound. A cut of three across his left eye. Blood covered over the left side of his face. 

“Dad?” Luffy whimpered. 

There was no response. 

“Dad!” 

Luffy shook Shanks clutching onto his clothes. 

“Dad! Come on! Wake up. It’s not funny!” 

Yet Shanks still didn’t respond. Luffy cried out curling close to Shanks and clutching onto his clothes. The paramedics tried to get Luffy off but he just clutched on tighter. Until Zoro pulled him off. 

“Luffy. If you want dad to get better, you have to let him go.” Zoro barked. 

He sighed as Luffy cried harder. Zoro pulled Luffy up into a hug while Zoro watched them take Shanks into an ambulance. The door swung open as Mihawk and Perona came inside. He sighed in relief seeing Luffy and Zoro were alright. But his eyes didn’t fall onto Shanks. 

“Where’s Shanks?” Mihawk asked. 

Zoro pointed to the ambulance, “He’s going to the hospital.” 

Mihawk turned to the ambulance as the sirens sounded and zoomed away. He turned back to Luffy and Zoro. 

“Tell me, What happened?” Mihawk asked.


	22. Visitor

A/N: Well today is my birthday! I’m officially 20. Um Idk if there will be a Chapter tomorrow. But fingers crossed. 

Shanks sighed before wincing to his side. A fractured rib, multiple bruises, and being blind in one eye. Well. Not really. It’s temporary. Shanks had to keep the bandage on his eye until it stopped bleeding. Which it did a few hours ago. 

“You have a visitor.” 

Shanks perked up as the curtain was pulled back to let the blonde in. Sanji smiled holding a small basket. 

“Zoro told me what happened, Luffy and him will be over soon. They had to relax a little before coming over. And calm Luffy down.” Sanji said. 

Shanks chuckled before wincing, “Sounds like Luffy.” 

Sanji pulled up a chair and set the basket in Shanks lap. 

“I made you some nutritious meals. Instead of that garbage my father says they serve here.” 

“Thank you, but. I feel you are here for something else.” Shanks said. 

Sanji fidgeted with his jacket, “I. I wanted to ask, how. How did you know Zoro’s dad was the one?” 

He sat down next to Shanks who sighed and rested back against his pillow. 

“Well, I always had trouble remembering names. His, somehow, I never forgot.” 

Sanji chuckled as Shanks turned to him. 

“I’m in love with your son. I don’t know how to tell him.” 

Shanks reached over for a pen and notepad before he handed it to Sanji. 

“Something he can always keep with him.” 

Sanji nodded before starting to write his letter. Shanks added a few pointers to add with them and Sanji added them in. Once he finished he read it to him. 

“Perfect. If you want I can give it to him for you.” 

Sanji smiled folding the letter and handed it to him. Shanks placed it on the desk. 

“I better go before I run into Zoro.” Sanji said. 

“Stay safe kiddo.” Shanks said. 

Sanji nodded before leaving. Shanks hummed opening the basket and pulled out some food. He grinned setting the basket on the desk. He perked up when he heard a tapping of feet and the curtain swung open. Luffy grinned darting into the room and climbed up onto Shanks bed. 

“Dad!” Luffy cried. 

“Careful son. I’m in no shape to rough house.” 

He slumped to the bed sobbing having Shanks wince before brushing through his hair. Luffy cried while he was apologizing to Shanks. Or. That’s what he thought he was saying. Well he was having a hard time trying to understand Luffy while he cried. And spoke. At the same time. 

“Luffy, it’s okay buddy. I’m alright pal.” 

Mihawk, Perona, and Zoro stepped in. Shanks perked up to them giving them a cheesy grin as Luffy continued to cry. Zoro sighed going to Luffy and helped him off Shanks and sat him next to him. Luffy curled up to his side crying on his shoulder. 

Before he fell asleep. 

“He hadn’t slept much.” Mihawk sighed, “None of us have.” 

“I’m sorry to worry you. At least they got the guy.” 

Mihawk glared at him as Shanks gave him a sheepish smile. 

“After this, we are even.” Mihawk spoke. 

“Wh-” 

He slapped Shanks across the face, he cupped his cheek looking to Mihawk who crossed his arms. Shanks rubbed his cheek pouting slightly. 

“How dare you get our children in danger, they are kids. What would you of done if one of them gotten hurt instead of you.” 

“Yeah, but who’s in the hospital bed.” 

It was quiet as Mihawk stared down Shanks. Zoro and Perona stood avoiding eye contact. Mihawk sighed cupping Shanks chin and kissed him softly. Shanks grinned returning the kiss, he pulled back running a thumb over his bottom lip. 

“Make me worry like that again and you will wish you were dead.” 

“I love you too.” Shanks grinned. 

Mihawk took a seat next to Shanks, he noticed the basket sitting on the stand next to him. 

“Oh Sanji stopped by giving me some food. He says it’s better than the stuff they have here. Oh, and he dropped this off.” 

He plucked the letter from the table and held it out to Zoro. He furrowed taking it, and opened it. Zoro sat on the edge of the bed while Perona perked over his shoulder to read it too. She smiled as Zoro’s grin grew on his face before turning to Shanks. He smiled taking Mihawk’s hand. 

“He loves me.” 

“Way to go sport.” 

“I gotta tell him too.” 

Zoro bolted from the room as Perona sighed and went to follow him. Making sure he didn’t get lost. 

“I have a feeling you had to do something with that.” Mihawk spoke. 

“I don’t know what your talking about.” 

Shanks winked, more of a blink but. Mihawk understood what he was getting at. He turned to Luffy and ran a hand through his hair. He reached behind his back and pulled out the straw hat and placed it on Shanks head. 

“I believe this is yours.” Mihawk spoke. 

Shanks grinned tilting back the hat, “Ah where did he leave it this time?” 

“In the car, your son is very forgetful.” 

He chuckled as Mihawk then went through the basket of food and went to feed him. They shared a sandwich. Until Luffy woke up snatching away a slice of Shanks slice of ham. Luffy was able to be calm this time while Shanks returned the hat. Along with a flick on the forehead and a slight scolding to watch over it. He gave Luffy a couple of bucks to head to the cafeteria to get a snack or whatever. Luffy was quick to leave the adults alone.  
Shanks smirked looking over to Mihawk and patted a place in his lap. Mihawk refused. 

“Come here.” Shanks persisted. 

“I will if you answer me this.” 

“Oh?” 

“Why were you in the jewelers?” 

Shanks pursed his lips, “I.” 

“I asked him to come in.” 

They turned to Boa throwing her hair over her shoulder, Mihawk cocked a brow to this. 

“I wanted to mend our broken bridges. Shanks has taken very good care of you. And if he was going to be apart of your life. I figure, him and I should mend what was broken.” 

Mihawk glanced to Shanks who looked relieved, “I see.”


	23. Outing with the Kids

“Are you sure your okay enough to go on a walk?” 

Shanks grinned, “Don’t worry about it, the kids are there with me. So no big dealie o.” 

Mihawk rolled his eyes, “I don’t want to go back to the hospital again cause you strained yourself.” 

“Re-fucking-lax. I’m gonna be fine.” 

Mihawk grabbed his earlobe and pulled him in close, “Swear at me one more time and you are going nowhere.” 

Shanks kissed him before cupping his face. Mihawk pursed his lips crossing his arms. 

“I’m gonna be fine. It’s just a trip to the park and back. So no big deal. I have my phone, Zoro has his, and so does Perona. We will be fine.” 

Mihawk sighed as Shanks kissed his forehead and pulled back, “It’s going to be fine. Okay?” 

He let go having Shanks and the kids meet at the door. All bundled up in a jacket and gloves. Since today, was a little nippy. Shanks put Luffy’s hat on his head earning a small giggle from Luffy. Zoro and Perona started to leave with Luffy behind them. Shanks turned to Mihawk leaning against the railing of the stairs. 

“Be careful out there red hair.” Mihawk sighed. 

“I will.” 

“I love you.” 

Shanks grinned, “I love you too.” 

Then he left. 

Mihawk went to the door and opened it slightly. He watched the kids prance around Shanks while he laughed. They then headed down the street and out of the neighborhood. Mihawk shut the door and stood in front of the door. 

It was quiet. 

He hasn’t had a time to himself in. Years. The house being empty of the children, and it being so quiet. Mihawk didn’t know what to do. He frowned. What should he do? 

“Damn it.” 

Luffy rolled in front of the window before ending a the front door. He glanced around before placing a red balloon and a note on the doorstep. 

“Stop looking stupid and ring the doorbell!” Zoro barked. 

Luffy frowned and turned to him. He rang the doorbell having them both hide. Mihawk opened the door a minute later and furrowed to the balloon and the note. He pulled the note from the stick and unfolded it. 

“Let’s relive the past shall we? Find your next clue where we first met.” Mihawk muttered. 

Pursing his lips he glanced around before heading inside. Luffy and Zoro poked their heads out before darting down the street. 

Mihawk stepped through their work. His eyes looked to the red balloon floating in the security station. He stepped up to it and reached out to it. He pulled it to him and unwrapped the balloon from the stick and let the balloon float to the ceiling. He unwrapped the note and opened it.

‘I remember, when I first met you. I knew there was something different about you. And I had to figure out what it was. So I pursued you and. I found out what you had that I needed.   
The third is where we all had together.’ 

“I’m going to strangle you with this helpful hints.” 

Zoro poked his head up from the security station. He rubbed his eyes as he stretched having Mihawk cross his arms and cock a brow to him. 

“What are you doing back there?” 

“I was supposed to give you that. But. I fell asleep.” 

“What does this mean?” 

“He means the Baratie. Where we all bonded together for the first time.” 

Mihawk and Zoro left heading to the baratie. Where he narrowed to a red balloon clipped to the back of Sanji’s apron. Zoro was surprised it was still sitting there. I guess the chiefs were pranking him as well with not saying anything. Sanji went to greet them. 

“What can I get for you guys today?” 

“I’d like the balloon that is clipped to your apron.” 

“My-” 

He glanced up to the balloon before pulling it off and handed it to Mihawk. Then went to Zoro and yanked him down to his level. 

“Embarrass me like that again, and I will kill you.” 

Sanji kissed him softly before smiling and patting his cheek. Zoro swallowed thickly before Sanji went back to his table. Mihawk rumbled as Zoro pursed his lips and crossed his arms. Mihawk popped the balloon and pulled the note from the remains. 

‘I fell in love with you. I’ve never been this happy, or wanted to see anyone this often. Like I have with you. I’ve finally felt complete with you and being with you. I’ve. never felt this way about anyone.   
Next. you’ll have to find Luffy.’ 

Mihawk sighed, “Where is your brother?” 

“It’s Luffy. He’s where food is.” 

Mihawk and Zoro headed out and down the street. Where a balloon was hanging above a hot dog stand. Mihawk furrowed knowing that lock of long black hair anywhere. And Luffy was eating three hot dogs. At a time. Mihawk stopped him from choking himself and Luffy pouted. He untied the balloon from Luffy’s wrist and popped that balloon. He pulled out the note. 

‘Okay okay, I bet you're wondering what’s going on and. I’m getting there. But let me tell you this. I absolutely love you and everything you do. I want to cherish you and be with you for the rest of our lives.   
Meet me where we will live our happily ever after.’ 

“He’s going to propose.” Mihawk muttered. 

Zoro and Luffy pursed their lips glancing to each other then back to Mihawk. Benn chuckled leaning against the stand. 

“Congrats, you’ve gotten the towns whore to finally settle down.” 

“Hey!” Luffy barked. 

“Sorry Luffy it’s true.” 

“Benn I will fight you right here right now!” 

Zoro pulled Luffy over his shoulder, as Mihawk and the boys were heading back home. Luffy bitched about fighting Benn until he exhausted himself out. 

As they got home Mihawk stepped inside to candles lit on the floor. Along with flower petals and a few rose heads. Zoro and Luffy followed Mihawk to the back yard. Shanks stood in a nice suit and his hair was brushed back. A few friends were there with large smiles. Mihawk stepped up to Shanks who grinned. 

“You found them. Good.” Shanks grinned. 

“Why did you make such a big deal about this?” 

“Because I can.” 

Shanks took his hands and knelt down to the ground. 

“I never thought I was ever going to get this far. But. I did, I fell in love with you and. I love your kids. They made Luffy and I feel welcome and accepted me. Well it took a while to get Zoro to warm up but. I was able to find a home with you. You came into my life and accepted for who I was and you loved me just the same. I’ve never felt happier. So. Will you do me the honors of marrying me?” 

He rummaged in his pocket pulling out a box and flicked it open. Once he looked to Mihawk he smiled softly seeing pricks of tears in his eyes.

“Are you crying?” 

“Shut up.” 

Shanks chuckled, “Well, what do you say?” 

“I do.” 

“And that’s how it happened.” 

Shanks sat on the couch with his lone arm wrapped around Mihawk’s middle. Sanji and Zoro have just been engaged and needed a refresher of how the two met. Since they both were very young at the time. 

“I remember most of that.” Sanji hummed, “I remembered Zoro coming up to me with your help Shanks.” 

“What can I say, I really know how to woo the ladies.” 

Mihawk smacked him upside the head, he grumbled rubbing his head. Sanji then went on the story of how Zoro proposed, since a few of the guests weren’t there. The girls awed as Shanks chuckled to the little tidbits of Shanks ideas he told him. 

“Then in the middle of the restaurant and knelt down. Gave a little heart felt love story about us then asked me to marry him.” 

“Atta boy.” Shanks cheered. 

Zoro chuckled, “Thanks pops.” 

“Shanks, what ever happened to your arm?” 

He clutched his shoulder as he glanced down to his lap, “That’s a story, I’d rather not tell.”


End file.
